Phoenix Horizon
by MH47E
Summary: Taking place after SFA and following its own continuity. Is there more to the world of Lylat itself, and what secrets hide outside its system.
1. Ch 1 Rise of the Phoenix

The Phoenix Horizon

Rise of the Phoenix

"Captain, we've got nodes coming off the port bow!"

A grizzled canine turned to face his radar operator, a weary look upon his face.

"Damn, it, I had hoped to buy the eggheads a little more time," turning he gestured to one of his subordinates, "Go alert Dr. Gale, immediately, we need the Fates removed from the facility immediately, I shall postpone these forces for as long as I can, everyone battle stations now!"

Klaxons echoed throughout the station as soldiers began prepping their flak cannons. Others dashing off towards the hanger deck to prepare for fighter combat.

"Cap! We have an hour before fighter wings enter weapon range."

"Keep the guns trained on them, I want more fire in the sky than all of Gradius combined!"

"Yes sir, all weapons are red, we have entered offensive mode, drones already being launched, no sign of their destroyer or carriers, they may be well outside our radar."

The captain growled, his fists clenching as he examined the main screen, "They might be readying their spinal cannons, prep the station for maximum impact, we can't let all this research go to waste, not for these Kanin bastards!.

Meanwhile within the facility, scientist struggled with a series of patients, many of whom were strapped to operating tables, a multitude of tools sticking out from their bodies.

"Dr. Gale!" the subordinate rushed onto the lab deck, "We have incoming fighters."

The young blue furred vixen hissed, tugging her glasses off with bloody fingers, "Damn, we can't let them destroy all we've worked for."

She turned to point at a series of techs who froze under her jade green eyes, "You three, take what we do have and prep it for evac, we are not going to lose our only chance to stop this war, not if I have anything to say!"

They snapped a salute and fanned out, alerting other members to begin the evacuation drill. Tools and equipment rattled as they were disconnected and loaded into cases.

Dr. Gale leaned against the table, sighing softly, giving her tired eyes a moment to rest.

"Is everything going to be ok?" a soft voice echoed within her mind.

Looking down at her patient, she only smiled, gently taking his hand in hers and squeezing it tenderly, "Everything will be alright, were removing you and the others to a new location, that is all, just stay focused my knight, and know well what you must do."

"Abide by the controller, and bring the judgment of fate upon false gods," the answer echoed in her mind.

"You know you have permission to speak to me, always my dear," she smiled, gently rubbing the young vulpines cheek.

A soft churr rumbled from the kit, "I apologize Miss. Gale."

"Dr. Gale, when at work love," she brushed her hands over his eyes, drawing a visor over them, "Now, rest, and allow the rest of the transfusion to progress, you'll be removed from here as soon as possible."

He nodded, his breathing slowly growing ragged as glowing blue liquid flowed into his spine, following a series of tubes hooked to a larger nano-container.

"How is the patient?" asked the Captain, entering the lab quarters.

"He does well, he's accepted the augmentations far better than expected, once the nano injections are completed, he should be ready for fitting and testing before combat," the vixen frowned, "I wish it didn't have to come to this, I still disagree with the complete disablement of their free will, even if this will give us our victory against the Kanin Alliance."

"It's the lesser of two evils."

"True, it is, but I still don't like it, I only hope the Valeo Government will embrace their side of the deal and allow me to destroy this research."

The captain shook his head, "I don't see why it must be done, war is a natural existence, just as much as peace is."

"So? Does it make such a thing justifiable, the removal of one's emotions and thoughts!" she growled, gently stroking the hand of the vulpine.

"Could such things ever be brought back?"

"Only with extreme trauma to the spinal synapse and brain, and then...I don't know, we could have a rampaging psycho on our hands, or an emotional brake down the likes no one has ever seen."

She pulled her gloves off and tossed them aside, rubbing her ear, "I can feel the others coming."

"The soldiers are already prepping for the coming fight, we need the rest of you to evacuate asap."

"I understand, I've already got the techs loading the equipment as we speak," she turned to glance at a PDA, "We've already loaded tubes one through eight, our young cross fox will be the last to be relocated."

The captain rubbed his muzzle in thought, "I must say, it surprises me that you all even found one of his kind, I thought they were an extinct race!"

"No, just a very private one, it was only luck that we found this one at a young age," she leaned forward to work the straps over the patient's body, "The accelerants have worked out well this past year, to think he was but a young pup when he was brought on board with the others."

The Captain moved to adjust the rest of the straps, "Why a boy, why him, didn't you have enough candidates handpicked by the military?"

"Because, for the best compatibility, it was best to use someone whom we could build from the ground up," she gently brushed her fingers along the kits muzzle, "He's body composition has been completely replaced, bone by bone, cell by cell, this" she gestured to the container, "Is the final piece of the puzzle, these nanites will flow with his blood to keep his body in check and to allow him to accomplish feats otherwise impossible to us...in theory."

"In theory...I hate how vague the sciences can be even to me."

"As do I, but what choice do we have," she stood back and punched a few commands into her pad. Soon a cover enclosed the young vulpine within the table, "Disconnecting the container."

"I'm scared," a thought echoed.

"Don't be," she thought in reply, "Just rest, I'm right here."

"Still connected I see," the captain said, watching the silent conversation.

"Always, he is my pride and joy, and we always have a better connection to those we hold dear," she turned evidence of a smile fading from her face, "I only wish it was under better circumstances, but, the child is not a child any longer."

"I've read the charts, think you could reverse the process?"

She giggled softly, "Sadly no, one can slow mortality but never reverse it, least, not unless you want to go through the same process as our friend here."

The captain shook his head, "Not for all the reduction in the world, sorry, but I've an aversion to having laser scalpels pulling my every being apart."

He signaled to a pair of techs and had them cart the table away, "Stay with him Doc, if I ever see you again, you can tell me over a beer how well the work went, I'll drink, you talk."

She gave a curt bow, "Thank you for all the work you put into secreting us in this sector, if all goes to plan, we may not have a war to worry about for much longer."

"So, Knight to bishop?"

"And pawn to check King."

They parted company, the captain pulling troops from standby to help with the labs loading process, the good doctor boarding a shuttle with her patient.

Outside the stars shimmered with the explosions of drones and fighters as they dueled

They shined in their silence as a young vulpine watched, his face betraying no expression.

"Night."

He turned to face the young vixen, his once younger features now aged and a few years beyond her own.

"Yes Dr. Gale?"

"You know we are no longer in the lab," she replied, "So why are you still here? Answer."

"I am waiting for a status report on leader," he replied sharply, his body standing at parade rest.

She frowned, taking a seat across from him within the sterile white of the bedroom. Her fingers gently rolling a warm mug of coffee between them.

"He'll pull through, they I can say less than stellar results for the rest of the company," the mug slid away from her hands, "You didn't have to kill them."

"I was ordered to."

"Damn it," her fist pounded upon the table, "You...if only you could..."

Her face folded into her hands, body shivering, "We made...I made the ultimate panacea to the war, and the ultimate sorrow."

"Do you disapprove?" a foreign thought echoed in her mind.

She nodded, "Of the way they use you yes," she thought in reply. "You were never meant to be abused in this way."

She stood behind him, arms enveloping him in a hug, her coat rubbing against his armor.

He turned in her arms and fixed his cold gray eyes upon her, her greens reflecting back the gaze with the added years of restless nights.

"You're tired, you should rest doctor," he said in a small soft voice.

The pads of her hands gently caressed along his body, soon followed by the soft clatter of armor as it disconnected from his body.

"I am, I've been tired and worried, every time they send you out against the Kanin, I wonder whether I'll see you again, I feel you, when your away, form the torture, to the killing, I feel what they put you through, and I choose to suffer for you since you cannot understand your actions." Her eyes closed as she nuzzled into his chest, listening to the thrum of his heartbeat.

"I am disconnected as I should be, else I could never accomplish my tasks."

"It doesn't make it any better, I worry the day you break down, what if I'm not there," worried eyes looked up to regard him.

A sliver of reciprocation showed in his movements as he held her against him.

"It is not your place to worry about me, you've made me who I am, and I've been trained well."

"Too well."

"Is that so?" he shifted her to the cot, "Do you worry then that command may find this after hours fraternization to be against protocol?"

She growled, gripping his arms tightly, "Protocol be damned, its protocol that asked for much of your freedoms removal."

"And yet you still allowed yourself task control over me?"

"Only because I know you best, and I will not trust anyone else to be your logistics controller," she replied in thought. "I made you, and I will share in your memories all that happens, on, and off the mission."

He nodded, then ran his paw along a panel, the room dimming away to complete darkness.

"I will have to go soon," he thought.

"Don't, just for the night," she whimpered softly, "Something dark is coming, and I do not wish to be alone tonight."

"Understood Miss. Gale."

"How progresses the plan?"

"It progresses well, we've made much progress in implementing the final modifications to the house of representatives, after this final blow in the war, we will assume full control of the house as well as the smaller planetary positions."

"Good good, and what of Fate?"

"We have dealt with them all, only the stalker remains, he will be dealt with."

"And the girl?"

"She too will be removed, as long as she exists, she will continue to threaten our exposure to the public, we cannot have that, all ballots have been passed, we shall execute Gold Sword."

The room grew silent as figures turned to face a central observation viewport. A figure stood defiantly in the display.

"You bastards, you think getting rid of me will make it easier for you to control the will of the people?" the doctors voiced echoed into the room as her face became clear under the faceplate.

"No, we merely remove you as you are the only other threat to this operation that needs to be cleansed, you and your puppet need to be dealt with a manner of...taste, how fortuitous it is for us that your very creation will help in the matter."

Her weapon was knocked away with ease as her expression grew somber, moving closer to her. A hand reaching out to grasp her collar tightly.

She choked, struggling, "You, are fools, if you didn't think I saw this coming!" she shouted before being thrown into a capsule behind her, the cover sliding over her. Fists pounded fruitlessly upon the interiors glass, tears upon her face.

The users hand raised slowly up to the glass, pressing gently upon it, cracks slowly forming, fanning out in a web.

She gave a look of surprise, then placed her hand against the glass to its own, gently mouthing something unintelligible to the room, gel enveloped the capsule quick as a flash.

The room echoed with the sound of explosions as the capsule was jettisoned. Turning the figure watched as the trembling room shuddered, blazing blue tendrils curled around the corridor, rushing towards it.

Static greeted the viewers.

"It is completed."

The doors burst open as a young cadet rushed into the room, "Gold Sword has been activated!" he panicked.

"Are you daft, who gave you permission to enter these premises!"

"You all must evacuate immediately, the Sword has been located within the planets perimeter!"

"What!" a feline stepped into the light, fangs bared as he lifted the cadet into the air with a single hand, "It was supposed to be used on the frontlines, who gave the reclassification!"

"The Fate protocol activ-"

A low growl left the cat as he dropped the cold body of the cadet onto the ground, "It was supposed to be deactivated."

The building began to shake as the holo field of each occupant began to fade in and out. Turning the feline began beating his fist upon the console.

"All, we must make haste, now."

Figures faded away as the feline turned to the bay window, watching as a massive wave clouded the sky in a brilliant shower of colors, all coming closer and closer towards the planet.

"Knight to King...checkmate." He closed his eyes as the blinding energy smashed into him, the planet slowly crystallizing before rupturing, shards splintering and cascading into space, spreading outwards, magnetic storms brewing between them as they pieces large and small collided with other stars, the effect multiplying till a massive nebula erupted from within the maelstrom.

It curled and glowed vibrantly, within its ashes, fiery wings fanning out, the glow of a brilliant star shining within the head of the majestic beast. Its plumage made up of the many storms that wracked its body.

* * *

MH47E

So, for some reason, this doesn't seem to be taking kindly to tabs.

Anyhow, I meant it when i said I'm hopping back aboard, writing just to get thoughts out of my head, and besides, its fun.

Changing the format a bit, doing away with a lot of the "he said, she said," and trying to convey more action.

Read, review, and enjoy!


	2. Ch 2 Entries of a Vulpine Mind

Entry into a vulpine mind

**Journal Entry 830**

Got a new job thanks to the general, Mac always comes through for us, even if it is on his own terms.

Peppy will be getting on my case tomorrow that's for sure, hell, not my fault that I'm being deployed without my tools of trade, but what can a guy do? Money is tight, were in the black and this rust bucket could use a new shine.

So far I'm convinced the planet is screwed, but it won't stop me from trying to help. Figures, a backwater planet like this and it just happens to be in pieces, maybe something down there will give me a clue as to why it hasn't just up and split, least not while I'm still up here. Now that I think about it, do I really want to make land fall?

To be honest, I don't have much of a choice, last Slips told me, the ships coolants are on their last breath, once that goes, were stuck to slugging through the galaxy without the use of the drive engines. Leave it to me and my standards to turn down so many of these other jobs, I've never seen so much red ink bleed from my accounts.

Nice that Peppy can at least keep some things balanced with his star-tography, but only enough to keep the sharks off our hides. We're running out of places in Lylat to chart though, what with every other explorer out there.

If you ask me though, I worry bout that old hare, he knows his tactics, but his age hasn't done much for his eyes, he's left arwing duty, all that means is I'm stuck with finding another replacement pilot.

I'll tell you, being a famed mercenary unit, doesn't have a lot of ups as one hoped, no one's scrambling to help us stay afloat, never answering favors, everyone and their kid sister wants a piece of the action with us, and speaking of woman, I feel enough like a used sack of rice without them beating me inside out for a piece of my fur.

Anyhow, I touch down on Sauria tomorrow, if things go according to plan, which they always do, I'll be in and out quicker than a bass solo.

Note to self, better pack extra clothes.

Fox McCloud

**Journal Entry 831**

Nag, nag, nag, all I ever hear from the green one, all I asked for was a translator, but no, he's gotta eat my ear off first before even complying.

I think he does it just to get back at me for making fun of him during the flight sessions, or probably the fact that I can't reach him now, thanks to rob sending the last of the fuel all across the planet, again!

Its hard enough to help anyone here, most of them mutter, others mumble, I take it their talking to me, but by Inari how would I know?

For a civilization protected by the Cornerian government, you'd expect them to adopt some of our language.

Still, Slip came through in the end, passing me an update to my wrist com and updating me to the possible location of the fuel cells. Heck Peppy himself took a little time to map all the locations possible, needed it too, else I'd be wandering in circles.

Oh yeah, found the Queen, huge triceratops, though, I think she's seen better days. She's in a panic, lost a kid of hers, or something. Tricky I think. Shouldn't be hard to find though right?

Oh I did mention Mac's wonderful justification of dealing me a bad hand didn't I? Going in here unarmed sure has brightened my day. Course I probably would have shot everything around me, it's taken a lot of patience to stay my hand. I've one upped the old hound though, no idea how it got here, but I found the perfect weapon to use against this group that's been plaguing the area, sharp claws.

Its odd to be honest, the design of the staff, it reminds me of a photo my mother showed me from her days doing planetary logistics. I hope she wakes up one day.

Anyhow, it's definitely got bling to it, half expected it to bust apart, but I'll say this, it ain't gold that adorns this thing, it's tough, compact, and collapsible. Tell you what though, I wouldn't let the others know, but I had the strangest feeling when I grasped it, like ice water down the back kind of feeling. I swear, I could hear this voice in my head.

I'm telling you, this place might have me in a psychward by the end of it, I don't anyone will believe a thing I say about all I've come across.

One of the caves sure sent a shock through my system, but not as much as the shock I got when the staff let off a blast of fire. I've asked the natives here, honestly, their reaction didn't make me feel all to great bout asking the guys up above. I think I'll just keep this a secret between you and me.

Time for a moments rest though, see bout finding this kid once I've got my head on straight.

Fox McCloud

**Journal 833**

It stopped talking, that is all I can say, by Inari, the little guy is asleep, I will burn a forest worth of incense if I ever complete this mission.

He makes Slippy bearable, I know it's a kid, but for the love of mike, he ran, ran! After I had saved him from a Sharp Claws hideout.

Left me to hunt down the little tike upon a power sled. Speaking of which, I think I need to have a chat with the general at some point, they have power sleds, I'm not talking bout hamster juiced engines, I mean honest to goodness sleds with boosters and all.

Its gonna be one of those weeks, that's for sure.

Least the fruit here is alright, but what I'd give for some fried meat.

I'll say this, if I had known about the ice wasteland here, I'd have been more inclined to pack winter gear. My fur is icing up and breaking at the tips, I'm gonna look terrible once this is all through and done.

Oh the noise box is starting to stir.

Fox McCloud

**Journal 836**

Mammoths, they've plenty to complain about, but don't seem to ever offer anything worth my spit. Tradition this and betrayal that, something about a grand poobah of the group losing his daughter, all because she thought it best to give the sharp claw what they wanted, rather than lose her friends. Sure its noble, helping friends, but it doesn't make my job any easier.

Tricky has definitely made a turn around, what with helping me to hunt down some equipment in order to barter with this fuzzes. The force stone is apparently floating up in the sky upon a piece of the land that had decided to vacate the planet entirely. Grand.

Oh yeah, remember the fuel, its hovelled in a little hole in the ground, this really weird lizard expects me to pay him in scarabs, ick.

Well I hope he's happy anyhow, he has what he wanted. She, it, I don't know, it has what it wants, and I got the fuel canisters back.

Fox McCloud

**Journal 837**

I never was that kid, you know, the one who would ask in health class what it's like to be eaten, never cared, wasn't something I needed to know, nor wanted to experience.

So yeah, I was eaten by big and ugly, I don't know what else you'd call it, but its big, its ugly, and it decided I was worth digesting. See my face, course not your a journal, but you'd see that I have Pepper must die written all over it!

With this, I'll be putting a dent in the war chest, that is for sure.

Right, I found the daughter of the tribe, funny that, is everyone I'm trying to help either incompetent or on the verge of trying to kill me?

Talk about unappreciative. Still I got the force stone, and I had made my way across to Moon Mountain, all the way to the volcano's force point.

I'm going to kick a few z's here before heading back, its rather safe here.

Fox McCloud

**Journal 838**

Can't sleep, I'm at this temple, and I just had to write these thoughts down. I've continued to feel these weird thoughts every now and then.

More than that, I've had visions I never thought I'd see again. I've got this locket with me, gift from one of mom's many trips. Cerenia , that's the name of the place, one of her logistics occupations before the accident.

Well I've kept it with me, always, at the time I was still a young kit, eight going nine, I remember it well. Well is it strange to see someone you've never met? Is it this staff, or just this place?

I'm at a temple right now, and I've had this feeling.

I keep seeing the face of this girl, and she seems to always be on my mind now. Weird, I've never really cared much for girls, not with my line of work, said it before, I'll say it again, and again. Most of them just wanted to acknowledge my fame, hell I'm not anything special, take away my arwing, my gun, and I've got nothing.

I got guilt tripped by Tricky into helping a spirit anyhow. I'm getting bad vibes though, hackles raised and all, but it spoke of others needing help, and something about freeing someone entrapped within the temples tower.

All I know it's probably one of the temple inhabitants imprisoned here by the sharp claw. I'm not for leaving folks to rot though, so I might as well see what I can do.

Spirit really bugs me though, specially now, with it roaming around in my head. Should I be writing this down? If anything I'm surprised I've not completely lost my head.

Fox McCloud

**Journal 839**

How long was I staring at her? I don't know, but it's the girl, the one I kept seeing in my head, the same little girl from the locket around my neck. How did she arrive here though, and why?

I wish I could have spoken to her, but she stood there, embraced by that crystal prison. Ironic though, as the spirit spoke her name to me. "Krystal"

If Peppy hadn't snapped me out of my trance, I could have just stood there and stared. It wouldn't have helped her cause though, and I'm thankful for the old hare bringing me back to reality.

I don't know how she's survived, or how long she's been stuck in there, but I'm going to do everything I can to free her and put this place back together.

Fox McCloud

**Journal 842**

I've obtained the final stone, and I've never felt so tired, I've tried though, honestly, it's been a grueling week and I'm scared, terrified that when that prison opens, she'll have already left.

I hate seeing others in pain, I hate seeing them lost. I know she's there, weak, but still hanging on, I can feel it.

With this final piece to the puzzle I'd have the job capped, the girl rescued, a planet saved, and a pay check ready to pay off the loan sharks. Over all, I'm nervous and excited at the same time.

All the stones have been put in place, but it seems, that one final stone must be placed, and then the final confrontation with General Scar, he's waiting for me at the temple, I know it. I've seen what he's done, and I won't allow him to do as he pleases.

He set into motion this catastrophe, more so than that, I've learned he had a partnership with Andross, long long ago. It explains the ships, the technology I've been seeing. Sides, Scales can't be the one in charge, surely as this planets dictator, he is a force to be reckoned with, but he is not smart, I've proven that easily, if the inhabitants here had fought with a little more brain than brute force, this planet may have never split.

But then, I guess I'd never have the chance of running into Krystal.

I look forward to going home after this, but what of the girl, would she care to join us? I would hope so, I'd bear with the others joshing me just to have her company.

I wonder if she minds Rock.

I've haven't really gotten used to having the Krozoa embody me as a carrier, but every time one envelops me, I feel all weird and stuff, like my senses have been heightened, I've heard things whispering while in the Krozoa Palace, warning me almost, and it creeps me out. I just wanna get this over with as fast as possible before it drives me mad.

Cripes sake I just read what I wrote, seriously it just doesn't sound any good no matter how I reword it.

Fox McCloud

* * *

Mh47e cleaned it a little, and stuck to a more cocky young attitude for his character.


	3. Ch 3 Checks in the mail

Checks in the Mail

"Disrupting my plans, you have quite the talent meat." Scales hook dragged slowly along the wall as he moved towards Fox, "I've had enough of you dogs meddling with my future."

Fox backed away from the large reptile, staff held out defensively as he eyed the generals scimitar. "I'll do a lot more than disrupt your plans if you don't surrender!"

Scales laughed loudly, slamming the blade into the wall beside him, metal sparking on rock as it cleaved its way through stone. "Boy, you've a lot of nerve, bringing that little toy up against me, I'll wear your hide!"

Leaping skywards, a trail of sparks following behind the sword as it scraped along the ceiling, Scales came down upon the vulpine with a lethal greeting.

"Damn," Fox whispered to himself; he dashed forward, weaving between foe and weapon alike, the staffs tip clattering along the ground. His fur ruffled as the impact of the scimitar caused the ground to tremble.

Scales spun on his heels, the momentum of his tail helping to increase his speed as he swung the sword around, a sharp clang of metal upon metal echoed as the sword met the staff in a flurry of sparks, the generals brute strength forced the vulpine off his feet, rolling a few meters before standing again.

Hugging the staff close to his chest, Fox began to focus his mind, feeling the energy pull from his body as fire began to fill the air, quickly he shifted his arms, weaving the torrent of flame and casting it towards Scales. The impact drew a furious roar from the grizzled reptile who turned with malice, smoke rising from the burns on his body. His counterattack was brutal, a blur of green scales, he dashed towards Fox, striking out and drawing blood from Fox's arms as the blade flickered around him. With a hefty backhand, the generals hook connected with the kits face sending him spiraling into the wall.

Fox groaned in pain as the impact rattled his body, chest heaving with fire. His face not the better as blood began to slowly seep from his nose. Warily he stood to his feet, hefting the staff, the spear tip facing the general. With a yowl, he dashed forward, the tip flashing out towards Scales only to bounce harmlessly off the generals armor.

Scales turned, swiping his tail out and tripping the vulpine, followed by the pommel driving itself deeply into the his stomach. Fox retched as he rebounded off the wall again, falling to all fours as his stomach flushed its contents from his body. Blinking away tears, he stood up again, rubbing the bile away from his lips.

"Come at me boy, I had expected a lot more of the famous mercenary, I feel rather insulted by this pathetic and feeble effort." His hook dug into the wall beside him, tearing out stone and masonry and hefting it towards Fox.

In a flurry of orange fur, the kit rolled away, barely avoiding being crushed as he scampered on all four towards the reptile. The staff shrunk in his hand and he slid across the ground, digging its tip deeply into Scales leg.

A loud roar of pain echoed within the temple as blood spilled down onto the vulpine. Scales swung his hook quickly knocking the fox head over heels.

"I would have made things quick and easy for you pup," he growled, taking a step and wincing. "You think that such a play would finish me." Scales turned, a joyful expression upon his face, slowly moving towards the young kit, sparks emanating from his blade as he dragged it along the ground.

"You've made your mark, if you could even call it that, a pity it was so weak," he spat, "And so a poor fur's execution, only fitting for a pathetic slag of meat."

Fox watched as the blade lifted slowly into the air, slowly taking a breath as he allowed instincts to take over. The staff extended into the reptiles gut sharply, even with the armor, it was enough to knock him back. Then Slamming the tip into the wall, the staff glowed brilliantly as he called upon the last of his reserves, with a blast he rocketed towards Scales, flipping the spear tip towards him.

A sickening crunch followed as the staff buried through the generals armor, his reptilian eyes were wide with shock as he mouthed aghast at what had happened. Metal met stone as the staff buried into the wall behind him, pinning him off the ground.

Fox grinned, though his body groaned with the effort of standing away from the general. "You, have a cocky attitude, you know that right!"

He moved over to pick up the generals sword, dragging it with both arms, "You, think I didn't have a plan for this, you think I would allow something as simple and back watered as you to best me, sure I didn't have the brute strength, but it don't mean I'm helpless."

Scales spat, a trickle of green beginning to dribble from his lips, "You, you haven't stopped me, not in the slightest."

He gripped the staff, tugging it slowly as he tried to pry it from the wall, inch by inch till finally it gave way.

It was a sickening crunch as his body dropped off the wall, a look of utter shock etched upon the reptiles face as he slowly looked down at the vulpine, the hilt of his own sword sticking out from under him.

"You should have never messed with the people here, I have no pity for a beast like yourself." Fox's paws gripped the staff tightly, and with a sharp tug, freed it from the generals body. The gaping hole in his chest bleeding a sickening green.

"Never," gasped the dying reptile, "Never, never, I was promised glory, I was to be given my war."

His body began to convulse, causing the fox to step away wearily, a glow shined brilliantly from within the reptiles body as a Krozoa spirit began to take shape, slowly pulling itself from the confines of the fleshy prison. It hovered for a few moments, observing the vulpine with a mild curiosity before flashing through him.

Fox gasped, feeling his body lift into the air as the final spirit drove through him. Moments later he found himself propped up against the wall, his breathing ragged. The spirit within him felt odd, almost uninviting, but he knew that he needed it, without its help the planet will never come together, and she would never be freed.

"Krystal," he mouthed softly, using the staff to help steady his balance as he made his way towards the stairs. The soft clatter of his footsteps echoing in the temple corridor as he climbed higher and higher. Soon the soft patter of rain met his face, the cool drops soothing his enflamed body, the pain of the weeks battle slowly catching up to him.

"Just a little further," he groaned, stepping towards the dais and dropping to his knees. He shivered at first, then threw back his head, letting loose a loud howl of pain as the Krozoa seemed to rip itself away from his body.

He stood feebly upon his feet and mounted the stairs, groaning with exertion as he finally stood before the giant crystal housing the vixen within. He watched with surprise as the spirits all began to circle around her, picking up speed while chanting began to fill the air.

"To live!"

The voice caused him to jump, fear crossing the vulpines face as the spirits began smashing into the crystal, his fist tightening as he felt anger rise within him.

"What have you done!" he stepped forward, "You were supposed to help me, you were supposed to save this planet, you are supposed to save her!"

"It is not what I have done, but what you've done to help me, and Fox, you have done well, just as well as this young vixen in bringing that which was lost to me, do not worry, for yours is a fate I truly hold dear to me."

Fox covered his ears, but it didn't matter, the voice seemed to echo powerfully within his mind, causing his vision to blur. It was familiar and it filled him with a tremendous sense of dread. Suddenly the sharp cracks like that of glass shattering filled his ears. He looked up and let out a loud howl of rage as he watched the crystal prison begin to shatter.

Krystal's prison vibrated and shimmered, slivers peeled into the air as it slowly began to fracture. Small lines dancing along the entirety of the prison. With a defiant roar, Fox dashed towards her, watching as the prison finally gave way, her body hovering dangerously over the temples pit. He grunted with effort as he drove his legs beyond their capacity, diving into the air as the last of the crystal shattered, peppering his body with shards of glass. His arms met the cool wet body of the vixen and he clutched her tightly to his chest, rolling as they both crashed down upon the temple floor.

"What did you do to her?" he growled menacingly at the spirit before him, holding the vixen carefully in his arms, her breathing labored.

"I have been in waiting, for a very long time. Patiently that is, to accomplish the impossible! Of course Scales was taking way to long, a pity, but then you did me quite a service removing him. As you can see, I needed the help of my brothers to become free, only with them combined would I be granted freedom, and who would think, that the pure of heart such as you two, would be here to help me!" it gave a devious grin, "I was worried, I'll be honest, I worried that you might not have come through for me, that you would have failed everything or even worse foiled my plans, so I allowed the girl to call out to you, in her feebly weak minded state, a pity, the Cerenian culture, to have been wasted away."

It hovered in the air for a moment, seemingly gathering up the energies around it, the other Krozoa spirits withering under its tainted might, one by one they faltered then fell to the ground, soft agonizing moans filling the air.

"Pity that I cannot stay much longer to converse with my brothers, for you see, I have a small obligation to fulfill with Corneria and the rest of Lylat, enjoy your lovely prize, I at least give you the small reward of savoring her taste until I come for you Fox." It laughed uproariously as it turned to face the sky, quickly propelling itself into the air.

"You won't be going anywhere!" Fox spat, then barked into his wrist com, "Peppy, do you read me!"

"Loud and clear Fox, why haven't you pulled the planet back together?"

"Doesn't matter, right now we have a crazed spirit who wishes to become one with the universe, and I'm going to give him exactly what he wants, send the arwing to my position now!"

"But wha-"

"Now Peppy!"

Peppey's face faded away, and soon the whistle of engines filled the air as the Arwing came over the horizon, hovering before Fox upon the temple roof. Fox gave one last fleeting look towards the Krozoa spirit before stepping up into his ship. He gave Krystal a gentle shake and frowned, knowing the temple was unsafe for her, with their leader dead, who knows how the sharp claw were reacting.

Gently running a paw through her hair, he settled upon his decision and slid into the cockpit seat, sliding it back, as he buckled the belt over himself and his new passenger he grunted uncomfortably, her body rubbed roughly against him, the unmistaken feeling of want threatening to distract him.

"Not now," he rebuked. No matter how sweet his passenger may be, this was going to prove to be a very harrowing flight, yet he couldn't help but smile at her, part of his job was complete, all that was left, was saving Sauria and now Lylat from an unknown fate. "Again, sheesh."

Flicking the boosters, the Arwing buckled and wined as it sailed through the air, cutting a path through the sky and clouds, closely gaining upon the malevolent spirit before him. The creatures shape somehow losing its transparency, the once ethereal being looking oddly alive and revolting.

"Peppy, we've got outgoing mail from the planet and I need you and Slip to track it."

"What am I looking for?"

"Just scan the planets exterior near my location, trust me, you'll find it, I need you to blockade its path with the Great Fox!"

"Big and ugly?" the hares face took on an expression of shock and disgust, "The hell am I looking at Fox?"

"Explanations later!" Fox replied sharply, "Right now I want that thing tacked and the spinal cannon lined up upon its position."

The void of space caressed the arwing as it cut its way through the rubble and debris of the shattered planet. Trailing behind the gibbering beast ahead of it. Sapphire beams were released from the fighter, cutting a swath through the void, ripping into the creatures flank.

Fox felt a shear cry echo within his head, his vision blurred and his course faltered slightly as he lost his sense of control. A tentacle lashed out and slammed across the bow of the fighter, knocking it roughly aside and drumming the occupants within.

Hissing with pain, Fox gripped the yoke and pushed, causing the arwing to pitch and roll sharply away from the star spawns tentacles.

"Damn you McCloud!" his mind throbbed, "You, you and your father, always a pain!"

Fox gaped at the being, the voice, its malice, he knew it all too well. Soon its laughter began to echo within the ship, causing his ears to tense with pain. He strained to keep focus, pulling the ship into a sharp immelmen turn and facing the rampaging creature. More beams cut into the air, flashing across its face and drawing another cry of pain from it.

Its tentacles coiled together then lashed out, only with pure skill did Fox manage to pilot the arwing through the flurry of appendages, releasing more blaster fire. A defiant roar cut the void of space and the beasts face slowly began to burn. It recoiled and shook violently as two brilliant arcs of light slammed into its face.

Fox looked over his shoulder and grinned as he saw the Great Fox, its guns brought to bear upon the creature, unleashing its munitions with a deadly grace. Turning back to see the effort they put into his fight, a ghastly visage greeted his eyes.

It was all it needed, tentacles lashing out to coil around his ship, the cry of metal echoed within it as the frame groaned from the stress.

"Andross!" the vulpine roared, "You can't be-"

"Alive? But I am, I am more than alive! I will be ever living, immortal, once I am through with you!"

The arwing was flicked sharply from its grasp, slamming into the planetary debris. The glass seemed to fracture, and Fox took a sharp breathe, flicking the joy away and rolling the ship out of danger.

"Come on, just hold, please for the love of god hold!" he begged, patting the dash as the arwing whined defiantly against its maltreatment.

Krystal's body shivered against him and he instinctively wrapped an arm around her. He watched as the beast coiled its tentacles together, forming fist like appendages. He let his breathe out slowly as he guided the arwing, dodging the massive fists and letting loose more of the cobalt blasts, the beams meeting the eyes of the beast causing it to shriek in pain.

A soft light encircled Andross and he blinked away bloody tears, "You won't be playing that game again boy, not as long as I have the spirit of the Krozoa infused within me!"

The light shimmered brightly as the blasters did little to penetrate them, glancing feebly off its side.

"I could use some help here!" shouted Fox.

"Were trying, the ship is recharging its cannons, you have to try to stall for another minute!"

"Damn it Slip, I don't have another minute and don't say stall!"

"Ahh, the pup to busy playing games?" a new familiar voice joined in the fray.

The vulpine blinked, twisting the ship into a sharp barrel roll, narrowly avoiding the creatures fists.

"No it couldn't be!" he watched as the monster shrieked again, blaster fire smashing into its back causing it to swing wildly as another arwing crossed its path. "Falco!"

"Hey, I was just in the neighborhood when I heard a pups cry for the alpha fighter!" the avian jested.

"It'll be a cold day in hell before you hear me begging for help," he snarked, a grin on his face, "Lets finish this! You still have them bombs?"

"Full stock, you know how I love me some fireworks!"

"Good, than you'll know what to do next!"

His arwing sailed between Andross's fists, his attacks growing more wild and unpredictable. Slowly he began to inhale, pulling at the vulpines ship before releasing a torrent of solar wind, energy forming into twin cyclones that wracked both arwings violently.

"Sonofabitch!" cursed the avian as he jerked on his yoke, "What the hell was that?"

"Simian specialty, he's got hot air in him, and it needs to go somewhere don't it?"

Two more massive beams flashed into space, slamming into the mad simians face. It roared loudly as crimson began to spatter into space, crystallizing from the cold. Its maw opened in another attempt to inhale the fighters.

"Falco, feed him a number two!"

"Double number two coming right up!" turning his ship sharply, he let loose two of its heavy munitions, the smart bombs sailing slowly through the air and into the gibbering beasts maw.

"No," its cries echoed within Fox's mind, "I was so close."

Its head began to glow, parts of it began taking on putrid colors.

"He ain't looking so good is he?" The avian slapped his boosters on, rocketing away from the simians slowly bulging features.

"I'd like to stay and chat, but I gotta jet," the vulpine said with a malicious grin, his own ship trailing behind his wing mate.

A massive shockwave ripped into space, the low thumps reverberating along the arwings as the simians head tore at the very seams. The last remnants of Andross not but a mere pitiable cry for life. Soon silence followed as the glow dimmed, nothingness where once the monstrous face of the world's most hated mind existed.

It was a peaceful moment, Fox didn't feel like getting up, he wanted to just rest in his chair. His arms gently gripping his pillow softly against him and nuzzling its soft furry texture. Furry?

His eyes opened up, the sound of his com filling the arwing as he blinked away crimson from his eyes, a nasty cut along his forehead. Looking up he saw the mark upon the cockpit where he apparently had hit his brow, carefully looking down to his only other passenger, he gave a sigh of relief as he noted her pristine if rather frail conditioned had been unharmed during the violent fight, he froze for a moment, watching her breathe slowly.

"Fox!" the vulpine nearly jumped out of his skin as Peppy's voice continued to call out his name.

"I'm here Peppy, I'm fine, the blast just shook me up a little, that's all!" he leaned back, emitting a low groan as his body finally decided to remind him of the abuse it had been put through.

"I'm putting your ship on auto, just relax and well guide her onto the ship."

"Thanks, I appreciate it," his eyes shot wide open, "Wait, what of the planet?"

"She's fine," the hare replied warmly, "Were monitoring her situation right now, and she seems to be pulling herself together again, all across the board were getting thanks from the folks down there, seems much of the planet has decided to calm itself down."

"Thanks, give me a second, Falco, you there?"

"Like white on rice kid!"

"Seriously, I'm a few months older than you...whatever, Falco...It's nice to have you back."

"Ha, feels nice to be back, who else is gonna watch the teams back if I'm not around?"

Fox bit his tongue as he readied a snide comment, instead he offered a small smile, "Missed that attitude Falco, get the ship aboard and well talk history, after I've pulled a rip van winkle."

"I figured, Peppy gave me an update the other day when I contacted the ship, course you were so busy I was hoping to make it a surprise, talk about surprises though, is it me, or do you seem to have this uncanny ability to find the worst?"

"Tell me about it," groaned Fox, "Pepper is going to pay us double, if not triple for this!"

The loud whoosh of atmosphere resonated within the arwing as it entered the hanger of the Great Fox, shields keeping the oxygen contained within. Grappling arms extended outwards and gently clamped onto the arwings g-diffuser pylons, towing it safely onto its dock.

Fox gave himself a moment to just lean back, resting his eyes. His paw gently caressing the arm of the vixen upon his lap unintentionally.

"Heya Fox!" a fist hammered upon his cockpit glass, followed by a blue feathered face, "Fox you dead in...well, well! I must be seeing things, the hell did you pull a beauty like that?"

His fur flushed as he gently palmed his face, knowing full well the humiliation of the moment, he was more than willing to accept it, though it still twisted his gut.

With a loud hiss, the cockpit opened. He gathered the girl into his arms and carefully stepped out of the fighter. Carefully treading along the wing and hopping down onto the ground.

Falco paused in his mockery, eyeing the vulpine for a moment.

"You look like crap Fox." His statement of the obvious bringing a lazy eye in his direction, "Hey I'm not trying to make a crack just now, seriously, you look like you've gone through hell."

The vulpine figured he looked pretty ruffled, but as he looked himself over, he had to agree, singed fur from digestive acid, cuts and bruises from many beatings, and the smell of nature made him quite the unsettling sight.

More clatter of footsteps followed as Peppy and Slippy entered the hanger. They both froze in their steps as the ragged vulpine slowly trudged past them, carrying the cerulean vixen past them.

"Fox? What in Sol's name are."

Fox merely glanced at the hare silencing him with his fatigued gaze, turning back towards the ships lift and taking it up to the medical bay.

As the doors closed he heard Slippy shout "Pepper wants a full report asap, I'll have Rob assist you in the med center!"

Fox growled, cursing Pepper under his breath as the lift carried him upwards. He had hoped to relax, but sadly his job as the leader meant plenty of work, including paper work.

"I oughta start taking jobs in documentation, I do enough of it as it is," he chuckled, slowly stepping off the lift and entering the sterile chamber of the medical ward.

He lay the vixen down carefully onto one of the cots and pulled some covers over her. Leaning forward, he placed his ear close to her lips and listened, hearing her soft steady breathes. A sigh of relief escaped his lips as he sat across from her, he punched in a series of panels and watched as a few lights began to trace along her sleeping figure. He tugged his pack off his back and settled it next to her, rubbing his shoulders.

"Malnourished, a little bruised, but otherwise fine." He read from the monitor, studying the display before turning to a series of drawers and extracting a few of the bags of electrolytes. Carefully he hooked them to the girl and monitored the drip bags progress for a moment.

He faced a mirror and frowned at his reflection, brushing his paw carefully along his muzzle, wincing slightly as the fresh wound still bled.

"I look like I just came out of a hockey match." He gathered up a few bandages, cool packs, and thread. He picked up a needle, feeling the frown on his face deepen as he threaded it. A soft hiss rose from his lips as he began stitching the gash over his brow. He examined his muzzle again and gently cleaned it with a damp towel.

He pressed a piece of gauze to his face and tapped it down, looking more like a grizzled soldier compared to the pristine pilot that he usually is.

The metallic clank of metal upon the floor took hold of his attention and he turned to greet the ships AI as it entered the room.

"Rob, keep the girl monitored till I get back, IV's are already in place, and I want her to be comfortable."

"Acknowledged."

He sighed, moving back to the lift. It hummed as it descended down to the next level. Minutes later he entered the bridge, feet knocking away boxes of food and bottles.

"You've let this place go haven't you?"

Fox turned to greet the avian behind him, "Nice to see you know your way around still."

The two smiled and shook hands.

"I gotta admit, missed this place, feels like home again, ah ha!" Falco slid over to a chair, kicking a few boxes off and falling into it, "Ahh fur, nothing like custom seats."

The vulpine laughed then whimpered softly, rubbing his muzzle. He took a seat in his own chair, shifting slightly till he felt his tail reach the seats tail hatch.

Fox answered with a series of groans as he felt his muscles strain from the effort of just trying to relax. He shrugged, punching in keys as he began his debrief report for the general,

"Honestly, this job turned out to be more than I was expecting, did Slip mention anything about my arwings condition?"

"Totaled, it's a miracle you could still pilot that thing, cracked canopy, fractured engine," the avian spun around in his seat ticking each account off on his finger, "Hell, I thought you'd have picked up the new models by now, I take it the job market had been rather quite while I was gone?"

The vulpine paused in his staccato of clattering keys.

"To be honest, even if you were here, I think our position would have still been the same, probably worse, what with us rationing our supplies, hell the hydroponics garden has seen better days, were still footing the red, and most jobs aren't looking into employing such a small team of pilots."

"So much for fame eh?"

Fox groaned leaning forward into his monitor, "Ugh, maybe I should have taken up the advertising offer from K-nine News, least we could have used that publicity to give us somewhat of a liquid flow."

"Oh no, I'm not sticking around any parties just to be someone's show piece!"

'"Admit it, you love being in the center!"

"Of course, only on my terms, I'm not some monkey who's gonna let himself perform for the sake of someone else's wallet!"

"Give it a while, the moment we fully fade away, there isn't a single person out there whose going to stay true to the favors they owe us, hell not like many of them do it anyhow," the vulpine continued typing away chuckling at the birds ironic statement.

"So, what's the deal between you and the girl? I gotta say, if you are looking into replacements, you've got an odd sense of humor," the avian quipped snidely.

"Hardly anything to do with replacements, I don't even know the girl really, the most I know is a name, and that's about it, but."

"But? Alright spill it Fox!" the avian leaned forward.

"Well, call it a stupid hunch," Fox reached into his shirt and pulled out a small locket.

"I've seen that, wasn't it a gift from your mother?"

Fox nodded as he ran his finger along the side, opening a catch. It flipped open and an odd tune began to play, turning the locket towards the bird, he gestured to the photo in it.

Falco moved from his seat to get a better view, looking at the tiny blue kit held within.

"And, you think this is her? What, did you find a pair of red shoes while you were at it and say I wish I were home?"

"Ha ha Falco, no I didn't find a pair of red shoes, what I do note is the tattoos on her body."

"It has got to be a tribal thing, I mean, she doesn't exactly look like a native to Lylat now does she?"

Fox closed the locket and tucked it away, "I know, maybe it's true, but I remember mom talking about how each mark was distinct to the person who got it, it defined who they were."

"And she is?"

"No idea," the vulpine responded honestly.

The avian clucked disapprovingly, "Well then glorious leader, how say you go bouts dealing with her on board the ship? Lack of edibles, the bridge a sty to the likings of even Pigma."

"You may be back, but it won't keep me from giving you an early molting season," Fox growled, "It's been a tough week, I've been beaten, battered, bruised, stabbed, eaten, digested, stomped on, flopped on, and ran over, believe me, with the dinosaurs, I was half expecting to meet a thesaurus rex all for the sake of having every word to do with pain beaten into me."

"Big talk Fox," the avian smirked, "Seriously, wouldn't she have been fine on her own planet, what's the reason for bringing her here hmm? Is our little pup hoping to become an adult now?"

The vulpine glared at him, bearing fangs, "Falco, the last thing I need, is accusations against my conduct! I don't need any digs into the choices I make, not right now!"

Falco held up his hands in a gesture of peace, "Alright, alright, don't knot up your tail over a few jives!"

The bridge doors opened and they both turned to greet the hare and toad. They took their place within the bridge and all eyes turned towards Fox.

"So Fox, are you going to explain to any of us, why there is a young lady resting in the medical bay now?" Peppy asked.

A soft thud echoed in the chamber as Fox banged his head on his desk, groaning loudly.

"Look if you really want the details, it's simple. She was encased within the temple, a prison of some sorts erected by the spirits there, she was being used as a sort of catalyst, why I couldn't tell ya, but I can tell you this, she was there for as long as I was on the mission maybe longer," he leaned back rubbing his temples, "So in turn saving the planet also meant saving her, nothing juicy, no scandalous details for the media to enjoy, it was all part of what I had to do to save her and the world."

"Fox do you even know what she is?" Slippy asked, "I've never seen a blue fox before."

"She's Cerenian," he answered nonchalantly, "I'd be surprised if any of us saw another, apparently before the Lylat Wars, their planet got glassed during some of Andross's illegal weapons development, not much else I can say, but it seems survivors escaped with the help of trade ships that were evacuating form the planet."

"Cerenian? Didn't your mother do some work within their territory?" Peppy asked.

"Yeah, yeah she did," replied the fox, his ears lowering slightly, "That was a long time ago."

"Come on Fox, a little pep there, I didn't come back just to see you mope," said Falco.

He shrugged in response, looking towards his friends, "Not moping really, just tired, and with the general wanting the final debrief as soon as right now, I've got maybe a few hours before I can collapse, and that's only after I've checked on the girl."

"She's just fine, according to the onboard vitals, and with Rob watching over her, it's not like there's anything to worry about!" Slippy assured him.

"I need her to wake up, she's the only one who might know how and why Andross came back or if it was actually him to begin with, she didn't get tucked into that crystal just to be a fine piece of bait," he replied.

"Fine...piece of bait?"

"What I can't admit to the fact that I find her rather eye catching?"

"According to the ten minutes I spent trying to get your attention the first time you saw her, I'd say that was obvious," Peppy chipped in.

"Ten minutes, and on a mission! That's one for the tabloids!" Falco said excitedly.

"Uh, should we be alerting the press for you?" the toad squeaked.

"I hate you guys," Fox growled, shaking his head in disbelief, "Can't I have some dignity?"

"What, on this ship, with us as your crew? Fox didn't you know? It's in the contract, were all in the right to make hell of the situation!" croaked Slippy, giving Falco a fist bump as the two of them laughed.

"I wonder, just how much faster we can go if we jettisoned some cargo," the vulpine growled.

"Alright kids, enough!" the hare said sternly, "I think our leader could use a moments respite."

"Thanks Peppy."

The others stopped their jest as they faced the lapin, his arms crossed as he nodded reassuringly, "Hey it's what I do, long you don't hold the honeymoon on here!"

Laughter filled the bridge again as Fox found himself ready and almost willing to make some permanent vacancies on his team, but after the harsh week, he couldn't help but smile.

"You three sure are full of energy now aren't you?" he grinned maliciously, "Since you all are in on the pay for this mission, and might I remind you I had to slog the whole damn way on foot just to do it, I'd like you all to have this bridge sparkling like a glass mirror."

He slapped the console, a PDA extending out from a slot which he took.

"Oh by the way," he grinned at his teams exasperated look, "We have a guest aboard the ship, so while I go to make sure she is comfortable and complete this debrief, I'd like the rest of the ship ready, after all, we'll be making a stop before Corneria to get this old bucket a new paint job!"

They watched as he left the bridge, the soft hum of an upbeat tune echoing from the hallway.

"He's not serious is he?" asked Falco.

Peppy rubbed his muzzle, then tossed a sheet of paper to the avian who examined it, his eyes going wide.

"If you want your piece of the action, I think you should consider your nibble of this pie." The hare turned and dust off his console, removing a few scraps of carrot tops and chucking them into the waste bin.

Falco let forth a low whistle as he set the document aside, looking around the bridge and muttering, "Sure, sure, welcome back Falco, let's have a drink Falco, missed ya Falco, shoulda waited a few more days before returning."

"Shoulda coulda woulda."

"Shut it green!"

* * *

With a soft click, Fox closed the PDA, setting it on the medical bay's counter. It had been a few hours of work, but the report had finally been completed, sure enough he managed to work out some of the more intricate parts of the adventure, it was going to be hard enough to convince the general of everything that went down to begin with.

He looked over to the sleeping vixen and chuckled, "I figured there's not much you could do to help me explain any of this is there?"

He sighed, looking around the medical bay. It wasn't much to talk about at first glance. It had its uses, especially when it came to life and limb. IV packs were organized into the transparent shelves, along with other ointments and bandages. The Automated Medical Life Support System sat bolted in the corner, its parts in frail and poor condition from its lack of use.

"Rob?"

"Yes commander?"

"Set a course for Gradius and forward a message to Arspace Dynamics, were going to be coming in to settle accounts and I also want you to alert Slippy, I'd like him to itemize the ship and ready a log of expenses, he'll be in charge of detailing what we need."

"Roger."

The display vanished leaving the vulpine in the silence of the chamber. A soft beep emanating from the EKG meter strapped to the vixen.

"That's it," he said softly moving over to her and gently brushing her hair away from her eyes, "Just rest, I look forward to talking to you."

His face reddened as she turned, sheets folding away and giving his eyes a chance to detail her body. The armor or lack thereof and the tattoos all inquired his curiosity, but he abstained from any gutter less decisions.

"Guess I should collect some clothes, for you, who ever thought bikini armor was functional, had to have been some kind of nerd," he was finding it difficult to tear his eyes away from her figure. Carefully he pulled the sheets back over her and tucked her in before leaving the medical bay.

He made it to his room and entered his bathroom, the lights brightening up the room as he examined himself in the mirror. Bandages wrapped around his muzzle were brown with his dried blood. His chest ached and showed signs of bruising, but luck would have it that nothing was broken, though he promised himself to take it lightly for the next week or two.

"I can't believe any of that even worked," he tilted his head this way and that, making sure he wasn't missing anything else before deciding to clean and retire for the day.

* * *

Falco dropped the final stack of pizza boxes into the disposal chute and collapsed in his chair, spinning to kick on the casual quarters media center.

"The newly christened Prides Joy of the Cornerian Fleet has been confirmed lost within the ship graveyard, many of the survivors reporting chaos and wreckage amassing from the nebulas powerful magnetic storms, General MacDonald Pepper refused to speak to the press today, sighting that the ship was not under his command, and that all questions should be directed to CMC, as it stands Cornerian Military Command has had little to say on the matter and only assure us that major investigations have been launched to investigate the loss of this brand new ship."

With a cluck of his tongue, the avian flicked through the channels.

"Bet Pepper is enjoying that!"

Falco turned and greeted Peppy, the hare dropping a bundle of papers into the chute.

"I don't know, what with the end of the war, all power being given to the council, I must admit, I don't envy the generals position, you know how he hates politics."

Peppy nodded, "True, but Mac has always had the ears of the public, if anything, we'd be out of a job if it weren't for him. At least this recent success will shed some good light on him."

"So, what's to be done with the girl?" asked Falco, brushing his head feathers back with his hands, "It's all fine and dandy that he saved her, but you know Fox, it's the aftermath he never considers, always the here and now!"

"I'd give him a little more credit than that, from the recent footage I've pulled from his wrist unit, he really didn't have a choice, what with the sharp claw infesting the temple, he decided to take the risk, at the chance of handicapping his own abilities."

"Betting he'll be lost in translation with her," he clucked again, "Don't get me wrong, I think its bout time, but seriously what are the odds?"

"Kinda like a novel isn't it," chuckled the hare. "What about you and Katt, how'd things go?"

"Oh that," the avian averted his eyes, "I'm pulling a small break from her, you know how overwhelming she gets."

"Last I remember, it's because she seems to fancy you something strong."

"I know, I thought she'd be over that, I mean it all started years ago before I ever became a pilot," he rubbed his beak in thought, "I admit she's made good with becoming quite the hunter, but every now and then I just feel like things are getting a bit stuffy with her around."

"Well kid, you either deal with it, or let it go, either way it's a choice only you can make."

"So what's on the agenda today?" asked the avian, the previous conversation becoming uncomfortable.

Peppy merely raised an eye at the bird before answering, "Were headed to the Gradius platform to have the Great Fox retrofitted, and if all goes right with the numbers, the arwings replaced, if we're lucky well finally be in the black."

"In other words, Fox actually gets to build up a savings account for once," Falco chuckled, "Man, I'm glad I'm not the business leader here, all the numbers would drive me batty ya know?"

"I try not to think about it, ever since Fox decided to hit up the business degree, it hasn't done much more than add to the bills, though he can at least translate the gov speak, it's still not a position I'd yearn for."

"So what have I missed then, it's been almost a year since I parted on my own."

"All in all, nothing much, I've been working on Startography charts for the navigation committee, and aside from this mission here, it's been all quiet on the front. I tell you this boy, once the military has been fully relieved by the council, corporate fights, raiders, and anything else in this system is going to have its turn at bearing their fangs," Peppy crossed his arms, "Least it'll give us plenty of work, I think Fox may have told you, but with the team being so small, it's hard to pull some of the larger jobs, from babysitting energy rigs, to dealing with some of the union riots."

"So, just waiting on Pandora's box to open then?" the avian rubbed his fingers together, "Speaking of unions, the situation with Titania has slowly began to boil, the miners don't seem to keen on all the raiders infesting their territories, its helped to be honest, me and Katt have been pulling shifts there. It's nothing to raise an eye at, but the pay kept us afloat and well fed, course things got a little hectic at one of the towns, the raiders had made a go at their mining platform and totaled it, some bad stuff, it was bout then me and Katt decided to take a break, so I told her I'd be joining back with you guys, she decided to check with a few of her contacts on varying jobs, so it'll be awhile till I hear from her again."

Peppy snatched up the remote, ignoring Falco's protest and flicked it back to the news, listening to the repeat of the earlier reports of the Prides Joy. Pulling a small stick of celery form his pocket, he chewed it while deep in thought.

"Call me crazy, but the news is being very quiet about this situation, losing a whole flag ship is nothing to laugh at," he rubbed his chin, "I have a feeling we might be getting a call from Mac to do a little recon for him, seeing how we've navigated through some tough storms out in the different sectors, its only reasonable that he'd trust us with that job."

"You think so? That's a lot of faith he's putting in us."

"So was saving Corneria and winning the Lylat wars."

Falco conceded to Peppy's point of view. The sound of footsteps drew both their attentions to the crews mechanic. He plopped himself onto his favorite bean bag and slipped out his PDA, ticking away at its contents.

"I take it, everything is ready?" asked Peppy.

"Definitely," he croaked, "The ships being put through a rigorous overall, and we have the new mark II's being supplied, all six in fact."

"Six?" Peppy batted an eye.

"Yeah, surprised me as well, but according to Fox's notations, he wanted a lot of expansion and the additional ships, here's the kicker, Pepper's footing the bill and using much of his power to write it off as a military expense, so the only thing Fox needs to worry about is the Great Fox herself."

Avian and hare both looked at each other in silence, finally Falco said, "Your intuition on the general pepper frightens me sometimes."

Peppy chuckled, "I told you, I was expecting something like this to happen, seems were going to be putting in work soon."

Slippy cocked his head slightly in confusion, "What are you guys on about? This is all being supplied by the General for Sauria! Isn't it?"

Peppy gestured to the telecast, as it repeated its news. Comprehension dawning on the toads face as he realized what was going on.

"I really don't think Fox had any idea about this, last I looked he settled everything from his account," he held up the PDA and examined it, sliding through its list, "Oh, here, the CMD have rescinded his payment on the fighters and have supplied their own, I didn't even notice that."

"Well don't tell him now, he's probably sleeping, and I bet he won't be in the mood to hear this, specially all of this being done behind his back," said Falco, "So what's the meat on the new fighters?"

"Were looking at a new class of modular ships, from light, medium, to heavy configurations, as well, I did put in for an experimental package myself, just a few small favors, as they do owe me for the work I've put in to their research!" he tossed the pad over to Falco who snatched it gracefully from the air. "The recon model has some impressive speed at the cost of armor and weapons, but it has the ability to slip under the radar of any ship, the medium class fighter is rather standard, from single blasters to double, its more or less the cream of the crop, and finally."

"The heavy," Falco cut in as he tapped the PDA, "Has the heaviest armor and weaponry, a bomber class fighter, not exactly my kind of fluff to be honest, what about this experimental? I don't see it on here!"

Slippy grinned, "Oh, it's because its experimental, all the documentation for it was sent to my personal email, and I'll tell ya, its kinda cool!"

Falco tapped his foot impatiently, Slippy shrugged continuing "It's not exactly useful at its current state, it boasts the highest speed and the sharpest turns, more or less it'll give me something to study and play around with, possibilities of modification are there, but I could say less about the weapons, it houses a single plasma cannon and energy blades that follow along the wings, obviously a bit suicidal."

He rolled off his chair and squatted next to Falco, tapping the PDA and bringing up the ships specs, "It's called the blade-wing, equipped with vector engines, and plenty of boosters, this thing out classes the recon ship in terms of speed, but if you ask me, the weaponry is a bit lacking, and the turn radius quite lethal, I'm talking neck breaking!"

"Hey, it's your toy, you have fun with it!" said Falco.

"Darn right, and don't forget it!" he gave a small croak, "I look forward to being able to play with it!"

Peppy moved over to Falco, holding a hand out quietly and taking the tablet. He looked over the ships specs, rubbing his ear.

Arwing MKII Prototype Multi-mission/Fighter/Space - 2A

Role: Variable Space Superiority Fighter

Manufacturer: Arspace Industries, Cornerian Defense Committee, Space & Security

First flight: 27 July 30XX

Introduction: 9 January 30XX

Status: Active

Primary users: Cornerian Recon Teams, Katina Air SDF  
Number built: AMKII A/B/C/D/J/DJ: 1,198[1]

Unit cost AMKII/S/F/M: CD$27.9 Credits (30XX)  
AMKII S/F/B: CD$29.4 million (30XX) AMKII S/F/O: CD$24.3 million (30XX) AMKII S/F/X: CD$29.9 million (30XX)

Variants: Arspace A-MKII S/F/M Striker  
Cornerian A-MKII S/F/O Ghost  
Katina A-MKII S/F/B Phantom Lights  
Arspace A-MKII X Blade Wing

Peppy took a sit as he began skimming the information, "Arspace won the CDOD competition, though the council was skeptical, prototypes proved valuable during the war by us of course," he chuckled at the idea, "Fella's, ever notice how we seem to be the jockey's for their prototypes?"

"I ain't complainin!" said Falco.

Slippy nodded in reply, "Check the lower panel on the improvements and design changes, compared to the previous version, this is a whole new design!"

The hare swiped along the tablet, browsing the details, "I see, triple engine, still has the variable wing geometry, mach two in atmosphere and mach four in the void."

"Mach four, I don't envy a hard turn in that," said Falco holding his hands up, slowly he brought them out in a sharp twist and hissed, "Splat, just paste in a cockpit, doesn't sound comfortable."

"True, but that's what the newer G-Diffusers are for, lets cruise at supersonic levels without overheating the engine, besides that, the engines have thrust vectoring nozzles which will allow our crafts to perform extremely high alpha maneuvers," croaked the toad, "The ships avionics and glass cockpit have been improved tenfold since the last time we piloted them, you could say, thanks to yours truly in some ways."

"No kidding?" Falco clapped his hands, "Well I gotta admit, congrats on putting in a good word, I can't wait to see how the new birds handle!"

"Kids," muttered the hare, "New toys and all, it's like Christmas came early!"

"Hey, to me, it did!"

Peppy tossed the tablet back to Falco, as he did, a thought came to him, "What about the Great Fox? Aside from the cosmetic changes, is there anything more being added to her?"

"Well, Fox has put in for a few extensions, from the rooms, to the hanger, were still a three floor facility, other than that, it's going to be a basic systems overhaul, and boy do we need it!" Slippy looked over to Rob who sparked as if on cue, "Really, really need it."

"That'll be nice to have the array's up to date, it'll make my Startography easier for those slow days."

"I don't know, with the way things seem to be turning out, a slow days might be far and few if we do expand," chirped the avian.

Peppy shrugged, looking at his watch, "Alright boys, were cutting it late, and with touchdown coming soon, I think we should turn in, well want to catalogue our things in case they need us to transfer them off during the upgrade phase, no use losing anything important that we don't want to!"

The other two nodded in agreement, collecting their tablets and bidding each other a good night.

For once the Great Fox was whole again with its team, the different lights in its portholes and bay windows dimming away.

* * *

Well I do hope the technical aspect wasn't too much, things will begin to build up, I assure you all.

Also, any idea why tabs don't show up? it kinda helps with the layout me thinks, I must be doing something wrong.

Hope you all enjoy, read review.

Oh right Star Fox is owned by Nintendo and yeah we get the idea!


	4. Ch 4 Past unwoven

Chapter 4 New Beginnings

Fox awoke with a start, glancing around for his clock, or one that was still in working condition. How long had he been out, as he still felt very fatigued.

He groaned as his eyes settled upon the time, "twenty-one hundred, you've got to be kidding me."

Rubbing his eyes, he flipped the covers away, and yawned. His body ached as he stood up from his bed, tugging a shirt on. He went about the room collecting a few articles of clothing and bunched them up in his arms.

"Rob, status report?"

"All other members currently at rest, the patient herself has improved considerably, heart rate nominal, and fluids have already been replaced. Currently the ship is set on course with the Gradius Shipping Yards, alerts will be made when docking procedures are requested."

"Great, if anything changes, please let me know." He dropped the clothing into a bag and hefted it, as an afterthought, took his tablet as well. "Might as well check my updates while I'm at it."

He trekked through the corridors, Peppy's snoring echoed throughout the corridor, bringing a small smile to the young vulpine. The lift doors greeted him with a quiet hiss of pistons and he entered the medical bay shortly after.

Looking forward to being debt free, Fox couldn't help but ease a smile onto his face, his sore muzzle causing him to cringe slightly.

The tablet pinged softly, taking hold of his attention, Pepper's name bouncing in the corner. Fox barked lazily, then took hold of the tablet, tapping its screen only to be greeted by the familiar eyes of a hound dog.

"McCloud, it's good to see you are awake!"

A sigh left the vulpine as he rolled his face in his hand then proceeded to connect the tablet to a monitor. He dropped the clothing onto the cot next to the girl, turning to face the General, "To what do I owe the pleasure Mac? Hell, what has you up this early, surely it can't be any complaints about my music being too loud can it?"

"Enjoy the laugh, I'd box your ears myself, but I've been dealing with the week's current news, surprised you haven't heard about it!"

Fox shook his head in response, "General, I've been running around on a low tech planet, I've hardly had time to catch up on current events."

"Damn, I had hoped you heard some news about the Prides Joy, apart from the media, we've had to silence as much of the news network as possible," the hound leaned back in his chair as static temporarily cluttered the screen.

"Sorry Mac, we might be entering a few dead points here, so make it quick."

"Fox, I know it's a bit soon to be asking, but the council wants to have your team pull some undercover work on our behalf, I've already sent the details to you and we look forward to your answer in two weeks time, after the CIC completes its work," the canine paused briefly rubbing his aged muzzle, "I wouldn't force this so quickly, but I trust your group in closed case matters like this, more than that, we need the help of your recon abilities to figure out whether or not we have an internal plot growing or not."

"Whoa, give me a second General!" Fox pinched his, "Now I know just a little bit about the Pride, you telling me, the whole ship is gone? What reason is there to use us in an investigation like this."

"Call it a hunch, but I've been getting uncomfortable feelings now, ever since the military has been getting slashed by the council left and right, this recent event has proven a little to unfortunate, and I would rather your team help me in an under the table investigation, I wouldn't trust the Cornerian Intel to work in my favor, not since they've had a change of command...again."

The vulpine let forth an exasperated groan, "General, I don't know, the team only just got back together, hell you've read the debrief haven't you?"

"Not a chance, not with all this going on, but I assumed all went well on Sauria!"

"Sir...Andross was back."

Silence greeted the vulpine as MacDonald Pepper merely gaped at him, whatever he had in his hands soon clattered upon the desk.

"You're not joking...are you," he couldn't believe it, even when Fox nodded, he merely gaped, "Fox, of all the people I deal with, why is it, that every time we put you out on the bill, you come back with ten times more than we bargained for?"

"Call it luck, or a curse, I don't know," a grin grew upon the foxes face, "I can't say it was him for sure, but damn me, it felt, sounded, even looked like him, trust me, you'll want to observe the report before asking anything else."

The general seemed to deflate in his chair, taking a handkerchief and dabbing it at his forehead, "Well have to go over the details personally, I don't feel it wise to let it go over the com so freely, but...back to the current affair, we've already offered to supply you with the newest arwing designs, making sure to have Arspace apply some specialized plating to protect them from the nebulas electrical storms."

"And the check?"

"It has already been forwarded to your account, I took the liberty of having the papers completed, you've yet to fail a mission!"

Fox heaved a sigh of relief, "Good, I'm glad you keep your faith in my team and I. I look forward to having this meeting with you General, but for the moment, I could use a bit of silence to go over the details you've sent me."

With a salute, the hound disconnected, leaving the weary kit to his own devices. Feeling lazy, he leaned back onto the medical counter and waved his paw at the screen, a moment later it accepted his input and opened the new mission briefing.

Taking a moment to look at the slumbering vixen, the previous conversation having not phased her in the slightest. His attention returned to the new report and he tapped his muzzle in thought, wincing as his claw brushed his wound.

"I need to stop doing that." He clapped his hands together and began to twiddle his thumbs. "So this is the Prides Joy."

* * *

-/Clear/CSCI-Poly/-

Name: AGOR/CVN Prides Joy

Class: Carrier/Research Vessel

Displacement: 100,000 to 104,600 long tons (100,000–106,300 t)

Length: Overall: 1,092 feet (332.8 m)

Waterline: 1,040 feet (317.0 m) Beam: Overall: 252 ft (76.8 m)

Waterline: 134 ft (40.8 m) Draft: Maximum navigational: 37 ft (11.3 m)

Limit: 41 ft (12.5 m)

Propulsion: 2 × Key Sec Fusion Reactors  
4 × Plasma Drives

4 × shafts  
520,000 shp (388 MW)

Speed: 30+ knots (56+ km/h; 35+ mph)

Range: Unlimited distance; 20 years Complement:

Ship's company: 4,200  
Air wing: 2,480

Science Staff: 1480

Sensors and processing systems:

4 × Ck 90 ALLA guidance systems  
4 × Ck 92 Radars Electronic Warfare

Armor: 10.5 in (64 mm) Honeycomb patterned ceramic titanium over vital spaces, Gideon foils enclosing electronics from EMP fields

Aircraft carried: 85–90 fixed wing and shuttles.

The Alpha-class Space Carrier ordered to supplement the loss of carriers Union and Caligula, maintaining the strength and capability of the Cornerian Navy. The ship is designed to be improvements on previous classes, in particular the Caligula and Forest supercarriers, although the arrangement of the ships is relatively similar to that of previous vessels. Among other design improvements, the two reactors take up less space than the eight rectors used on the Caligula. Along with a more generally improved design, this means that Alpha-class carriers can carry 90% more aviation fuel cells and 60% more ordnance when compared to the Forrest class.

Report as listed by Cpt. Harrison

Discovery of Vessel X has led the council to an agreement that the Nebula Graveyard should be considered Class 2 priority for research into the Genesis Movement.

Attached are documents and visual evidence giving proof of the possible existence of a civilization hidden behind the violent nebula.

Current trends in the nebula's magnetic storms have hampered any possibility of entering its field. Possible entrance via Z-minus north northeast and Y Positive west by west.

New ceramic plating has proven fortuitous in combating the storms EMP pulses. Testing begins with larger class ships.

Permission has been given to push through the storm, the council stands behind this new research and investigation, we look to enter it within the next six months.

Current staffing has been cut to a quarter due to the reconstruction of the Lylat systems territories. Should not be a problem. Skeleton Crews are more than ready to take up any slack in the chain.

-End-

-/Clear/CSSCI-Poly/-

* * *

He thumbed the images, his eyes treated to a rusted and crippled looking ship. Scars running along its hull giving evidence to internal combustions all along its armor.

"It's a ships graveyard, what makes this ship so special as to want to venture into that abyss?" he asked no one in particular.

"Supplies, if he's got us set to run through that storm, he's damn well gonna provide," Fox pulled out a stylus from the tablets side and chewed on its tip, "Hmm, Nav Beacons are a must, and it seems will be passing through Sector Y, not the greatest time of year, with the gala-rays in nesting, definitely need someone to help us navigate through them."

An idea came to him, and he grinned, sliding the stylus over the pad and bringing up a list of contacts. "K, k, k where is," his eyes gleamed as he tapped a name and began setting up a message.

To Katt Monroe,

this is Fox McCloud, asking for your assistance in navigating through Sector Y and for your support in a new mission. We will be docking at Gradius, General Pepper expects us for a briefing within two weeks. Cash up front and a bunk on the Great Fox if you decide to take us up on the offer.

P.S. Falco has returned to the Great Fox, thought you'd like to know!"

He tabbed the message over and sent it off. Grinning from ear to ear as he did, "Let's see how that bird-brain handles this!"

He tossed the tablet aside and took in a slow breath. Turning to face the slumbering vixen. He couldn't help but smile at the visage standing before him, blue furred clashed with the whites of her belly, tattoos adorning her body in exotic ways, and bright blue eyes that seemed to glow as they glared at him.

Fox blinked for a moment, his train of thought finally docking within his head. He heard her speak with an unknown dialect, her accent thick was very heavy.

"Oh?" he managed to say as a pair of cerulean hands reached out to touch his temple. Colors sparked in front of his eyes as all the sound in the world seemed to vanish, those angry blue eyes seemingly fading away.

* * *

"Mom!" he whined softly, a pair of arms hugged him tightly.

"I told you it was wet, and dress shoes are not meant for running around in the mud," she replied, rubbing his head gently. "And don't give me that innocent look, now close your mouth and get ready, you've academy classes soon, and I'll want you back afterwards, you remember where?"

"Yes mom, third floor over in the Logistics Center," he answered.

Vixy smiled and leaned forward, giving him a small kiss on his forehead, "Good, and remember not to annoy all the officers. With General Pepper coming in today, I'll want you on your best behavior!"

"Alright."

She rubbed his ear affectionately, the tiny kit chittering softly before turning and rushing off towards the other building.

A husky greeted him not far from the building, a grin on his face.

"Nice trip Fox, get me anything while you were down?" he grinned.

Fox slugged him on the shoulder, "Oh come on Bill, its these shoes, I can't stand them!"

"Well let's get going before the bell tolls, for it tolls for thee, who has himself four marks already!"

Fox shook his little head and groaned, "Bill, sometimes I wonder about you, but let's go, mom will box my ears worse than ever if I'm late!"

Both furs felt a rumble pass through them. Fox looking around bewildered.

"Earthquake?" he meant to say, but soon a loud eruption of sound followed and he found himself greeting the sky, his body crumpled upon the ground. Bill's yips finally reaching his ears, it sounded distorted and rather distant.

Jolting up from the ground, he blinked away tears of pain, what he saw sent chills into his stomach, the roaring inferno of the compound across from them brightened the cloudy day. It was like a train wreck, he couldn't turn away, and he couldn't do anything about it.

* * *

"Fox... she's stabilized."

He flinched as a firm hand gripped his shoulder. Looking up he was greeted by his father's eyes.

"What happened?"

"Someone had set off an explosive outside the Intel center, it's a miracle it didn't kill you or Bill," his words were soft, and solemn. "It seemed it was setup for Peppers arrival."

The older fox growled, hugging his son tightly against him. Fox continued to watch as the automated center worked on his mother's body in the emergency room, removing burnt and matted fur. Another container pumped regenerative nano cells over her wounds.

"Why, would someone do this?" the adolescent turned to face his father now, eyes brimming with tears.

"A declaration of things to come," James hissed, walking over to the window and placing his paw upon it. Tears visibly running down along his face now. "She hit her head pretty hard Fox, the doctors don't know if she'll be waking up anytime soon."

"Who did this?"

"Its only a hunch, but it may have been Dr. Andross."

Fox growled at the name, he knew it well, all the details. Once a great friend of General Pepper, he had been exiled to the planet Venom for illegal research into biological weaponry. The council had backed the decision when evidence was presented strongly implicating the simian in the complete genocide of multiple planets along the outer reaches of the Lylat System.

"He got mom instead," the young tod whimpered softly, rubbing wiping his nose.

"I can't say it was him, but still, the simian has done enough to site a revolution from amongst the dredges," James replied, clenching his fist tightly, "From the riots on Macbeth, to the major rise in raiders throughout Lylat, he's had a hand in everyone's misery."

A light above their heads flashed green, and James took his son by the hand, entering the operating room. Gently they both placed their paw over the vixen who laid upon the surgical table.

Fox couldn't cry anymore, his tears slowly ceasing as he watched his mother. The opening of the doors taking their attention as Peppy entered, the General following closely behind him.

"James, we came as soon as we could...how...how is she?" Peppy asked.

"Comatose...no longer critical...but still, she may never awaken again," James choked, "The blast has caused some major concussive trauma."

Pepper stood quietly, attired in his sleek crimson uniform.

"We've looked into all the connections attached to the owner of that vehicle," he growled, "This definitely reeks of Andross. The forensics team were able to find evidence of rare biological materials that can only be mind from the planet Venom."

"Does it matter? Without the permission of the council, there is no point, the most that will happen, is a strongly worded letter of empty threats, it's all we've ever done, just what do they think they are waiting for?" James turned away from his wife to face the others, "It's all games to them, no they would rather wait and watch as the whole world burned before acting."

"James, you can't talk like this about the council," warned the hound, "You know as well as I that it's the will of the people to not have a war, that's the way things go, they don't want to acknowledge such a future, they want their security!"

"Security be damned, what is the point of wants, if they will not fight for it!" James spat, "Look at us, look at Lylat, there is an army growing out there, and it'll be us sticking our noses to their cracks if we continue to do nothing."

"Calm down Jim," Peppy stepped in between the two of them, then gestured down to Fox, "You're better to keep a cool head, for Vixy's sake, think of your son!"

It gave pause to the older vulpine who slowly turned to face his young pup, his sons eyes regarding him with a broken innocence.

"Fox," he knelt and placed his a hands upon his shoulders, "Stay with your mother tonight, and I'll return shortly, I need to discuss some matters with Uncle Mac, and Uncle Peppy here alright!"

The others looked elsewhere at the mention of their nicknames, after Fox gave a nod, James gestured for the others to follow him.

"Feel like its blackmail when you call me that," said MacDonald.

Fox heard the other two laugh weakly as they entered the hallway. Slowly he turned and crawled over to his mother's side, nuzzling his head against her.

"Wake up, please."

* * *

"I'm leaving shortly, you know what this means don't you?" said James a duffel bag slung over his shoulder, "I hope you've got everything packed!"

"I do," said Fox quietly, "Dad, I want to help, I can pilot with the best of them, can't I come?"

"I've told you Fox, you aren't ready for this, there is more to this than you can understand right now," his father rubbed his head gently, "You have a duty right now, you need to take care of your mother, Pepper has already had her transferred to Saint Reynard's Hospital and she'll be taken care of until she recovers."

"But why are you leaving us?" barked Fox, "Why can't you tell me anything?"

James paused and observed his sons resolute determination to block his path, with a shake of his head he looked into his sons eyes and answered, "I'm taking a path that I pray you do not have to follow Fox, I aim to make a strike where no others have, and with Peppers help, this may be all we need to end things before this pot decides to boil over. Its why I need you to stay here, to grow stronger than me, because everything may rest upon your shoulders one day if I fail."

"James, the ships ready, me and Pigma are waiting for you to arrive," Peppy's voice chattered from the vulpines com.

"Pigma!" the younger fox felt as though he'd choke on his own bile, "That pig? How can you trust him?"

"Because he has worked with me and Peppy for a long time during our run with the military, he has a green eye, sure, but he's been with us through tough times."

"I still don't trust him, he sticks by only for the profit. Dad, be careful around him."

They both looked at each other, then hugged, James gently patting his son on the head saying "You need to understand that I, we, Peppy, Pigma, and I choose to do what we need, to finish this before it even begins."

Fox nodded, "I understand, but I wish you'd let me help you."

Whipping a pair of shades out and adjusting them firmly upon his muzzle James replied, "I expect you to be the greatest fighter ever, just trust your instincts, and believe. Sometimes belief and faith in something good is all we have to hold on to, and never let yourself be deceived, I've always been proud of you, and I look forward to seeing you spread what I've taught you all these years, but."

* * *

Pepper frowned standing to block his path, guards flanking him on either side, "Calm down Fox, you need to give Peppy some time, its only luck that we found him and the Great Fox intact."

"And my father?"

The hound seemed to tense, "All we could acquire from the communications line, is that Andross had lost him in a warp gate, possibly the black hole."

The kit hissed violently, "Him, of all people, this trouble, my parents."

His fists began to tighten, blood drawing from his claws as they punctured his own skin.

"We believe Pigma was paid off by the doctor to lure both your father, Peppy, and the rest of the specialists into a trap," Pepper tugged his hat away and placed it under his shoulder, wiping his brow, "It worked, somehow if it weren't for Peppy and James."

Fox fumed as he took a seat, the general watching him for a moment before entering the emergency room.

The vulpine stirred his thoughts, running his mind through many ideas, and plans. Vengeance crossed his mind and settled for awhile.

"Get back at them, to get back at them all," he growled, body beginning to tremble, 'But then what' his mind persisted. It gave him pause, 'What will you become. Is such a thing worth the sacrifice, would you destroy who you've become to be something so much like the ones you hate?'

It was an hour later when the general stepped out of the room. Looking over at Fox, he watched as the kit held his face in his hands. He wanted to say something, to offer advice, but in the end, he left the young kit alone.

Quietly Fox stood, his mind clear and determination burning behind his eyes. Looking to the operating room, he skimmed over the rooms digital clipboard and then made his way to where they had relocated Peppy.

The hare looked up as the young fox entered his room.

"Fox, it's good to see you," the hare sounded exhausted, "After the military, I was afraid of more officials wanting to bother me or, the media, it's a surprise they've not caught on to what's happened."

"I'm quitting the academy," Fox said blankly.

Peppy merely gaped at him, was it the medicine? "Fox if I wasn't mistaken, you just said."

"I'm quitting, and I'm taking over Star Fox."

"But your moth-"

"Mom will be no safer here with my protection, if Andross decides to attack us, here on Corneria, and if I continue my way within the academy, I'll just be another number in the frontline, and I will not cater to a politicians armchair warfare."

Peppy eye the young fox cautiously, the furs burning eyes green with an intense fire, the once young and rambunctious vulpine seemingly gone.

"You'll need a team."

"I've one in mind."

'A mechanic?"

"Done. Can pilot a ship just as easily as tighten a nut."

"Money."

"In time!"

"Damn it Fox, this is suicide, you can't just shoulder your way into this, what do you know about command? What use is a team if your willingly going to throw them away." Peppy growled "Your still a kid!"

"I don't look to throw my team away," the reply was very emotionless and soft, "I need guidance, yes, but not from the military, from you, I look to you to help me. I am my own piece upon the board, I will not be some pawn to the government, not when they sit on their hands, and grin and bear their teeth in false smiles."

Peppy gestured the young kit to come closer and he did. The hare placed a gentle hand upon his head then in a flash rapped his fist sharply across his head.

"Don't get smart with me, just because you think you know it all, doesn't mean anything, I'm not going to let you walk around believing a mercs life gives you more power than not!"

"Peppy," Fox yelped softly holding a hand to the lump on his head, "All I can do is follow my father, and I can't do that if I'm stuck behind the military lines, how can I trust myself and my instincts if some holiday decoration of an officer decides to ignore it."

"So you think it better to become that officer then?"

"No, I expect to be a leader who takes account of those he trusts and to do everything in his power to protect them."

Peppy shook his head, falling back onto his pillow, "Boy, I'm too old for this, and you're going to bring me to a speedy death."

Fox smiled weakly and pulled a seat up to the bedside, "Peppy, I mean it, Pepper can't do anything, and after this, he'll have more red tape tying his hands behind his back than ever."

"I know, but, I can't Fox," he watched the young pups expression seem to slowly turn downcast, "No, none of your sass kid, I'm not in any condition to continue this conversation."

Fox nodded regrettably understanding Peppy's position.

"But," the vulpine looked up at the hare hopeful, "Fox, complete the academy, show me your willing to put in the work, the effort, and the care to protect your team, and maybe, just maybe I'll consider having this conversation with you."

The vulpine grinned, fires ablaze within his eyes again.

"Now get out of here and let an old man rest!"

* * *

Peppy gave a low whistle as he observed the vulpine, coming away from the post office. He couldn't believe that the eighteen year old kit had gone to achieve the improbable.

"So?" he eyed the envelope clutched in the kits paws.

"I passed," he grinned, pulling the degree out from the envelope.

Peppy shook his head in disbelief, "When I said prove yourself four years ago, I didn't mean literally put yourself through an advance business course while still taking academy classes."

"True, but then you'd hold the lack of business etiquette against me, and besides, I'm the one who'll be stuck with the paper work right?"

The hare took hold of the diploma and examined it, "Top marks and all, you certainly know how to take things seriously, ever thought about living a life Fox?"

"Didn't feel there was a need too, what with a war on the horizon, I wanna get the Generals ok to branch off and pull work on the sidelines for him, it's the only way well be able to strike at the good doctors weakest links."

Scenery changed as the two sat quietly in a lonely street corner cafe, the patrons ignoring the two as they talked.

"Fox, before I even give you any information I've pulled , I must tell you, you will be killing people, I don't want this illusion that your taking a mere hunk of metal out of the sky, you are going to be in it to end this war, and that will unfortunately involve you taking another's life."

Fox crossed his arms and gave a nod as the hare continued, "You'll be living twin lives, as a leader, and as Fox McCloud. James said it himself, when it's time to be professional, you act, these are things you learn. I can't teach that to you."

"I know, I don't look to live my life, I choose to lead so that others can stay who they are, I know it's not a position to envy, but I'm willingly taking this mantel, no tears, no anger, I will help to put an end to this coming fight."

"Fox, it doesn't need to be like that, you have much that you must strive for, and living is at the top of the list."

"When it comes to that bridge, I'll cross it, but for now, I look to set myself aside and do what I can to assist the Cornerian Military."

"If that is how you will play it, just remember what I've said alright," from under his coat, Peppy pulled a few documents and passed them to Fox. "This is all the information I was able to scrounge up from a few friends in Intel, Andross seeks to utilize warp gates as a means to strike at Corneria, possibility of Meteos being the launching grounds is fairly high."

"So then, how long does it give us?" Fox asked.

"I don't know a month or two at the most. Andross has already been mobilizing on the outskirts of Venom, and its possible he may already have stations hidden around this sector!"

Vulpine shuffled through the pages, "Gates, they can't be anything small, how is it Corneria hasn't noticed?"

"Corneria has been...negligent, even Pepper admits it, he's had to move the mass of Corneria's military to the outlying planets, the idea of creating a military blockade to keep any intruders from entering." replied Peppy, "And so to with all the extended range radar systems, Corneria has practically been left blind at the behest of the council."

"The council...how pretentious can they get," growled Fox, "So, were stuck waiting for them to cry for our help, is that it?"

"It's the only answer I can think of," the hare paused for a moment before uttering, "Most we can do is pull the odd job close to the Meteos system, if we can spot anything we can make the alert."

"Its settled then," Fox tapped the docs, then pulled out his tablet, opening up a map of Lylat, "We see about pulling some babysitting missions, maybe even a few patrol routes, there are already a few small jobs we can pull to suffice the pay necessary, and still keep a look out, but until things truly boil over, we've no choice but to stay quiet on the sides till beckoned."

"I know you hate waiting, but it needs to be done," assured Peppy, "The General will come through for us, I just hope it's not too late."

"Me too Peppy, me too."

* * *

"Those fools had no faith in my works, I who had brought about the golden age in space technology, cast out by those bigots, those politicians who only seek to gorge themselves upon the fame and fortune of my works, I am grew tired of those boars taking all the credit for funding the work that I committed to science, they only saw it as advancements for Lylat, to travel, they couldn't understand the power that I was willing to give them, only for a little control," Andross roared with rage, the stalks of his eyes slithering their way through space towards the vulpines fighter.

"You are sick." Fox said disgusted by the simians' ramblings, "You had it all, and you wanted more, you killed innocents to get what you wanted, you would have gone the exact same way even with political backings for your twisted experiments."

It laughed insanely at Fox, "The young pup thinks he can understand the works of a genius, a lone boy of a father who couldn't even stop me, oh how great this is Fox, I see it now, the last and final attempt to save a universe from me, the mad scientist who asked only a little to give so much. Well then! It ends here boy, and it ends now. You will wish to have never meddled with me, and now you will regret ever doubting my genius, my god hood!"

The fight was on, Fox banked and rolled around the massive brain, his ship lancing out with its red hot beams. The punishment he was inflicting upon the simian mind devastating.

It ended climatically, he felt the heat of the explosion all over his body, and this was real do much more real than before, he felt all the rage that had been contained within the simian wash over him. It was the end he thought.

"Don't ever give up my son!"

Fox couldn't believe what he was hearing "Father!"

Before him, beckoning for him to follow was his father's Arwing, not wasting a second Fox gave chase after the ship as it dodged and boosted through Andross's complex, the exit lay before him, but the phantom ship was nowhere to be.

"Trust your instincts Fox. I'll always be proud of you."

He looked everywhere as he left Venom behind, yet no sign of the ship was to be seen, no reading of life.

* * *

He looked up, to see the burning outline of a Katina fighter pass over his ships cockpit, bolts of energy lanced across his ship and he pulled hard on the joystick, feeling his heart beat in his throat as the arwing pulled a sharp loop.

His radio echoed with the loud cries of other fighters as the military was battered by the venomian armada. Over the horizon loomed a massive ship, slowly working its way towards the central arcology, many innocents housed within it.

"Fox, you need to hit west by west now," shouted Bill, "All units, don't let that ship through, we need more time for the civilians to evacuate!"

He yelped loudly as he felt his ship rock violent, out the side of his window he could see the smoke of his arwing as it tried to keep itself balanced, a large chunk of the wing now missing, the g-diffusers doing all they could to keep his flight steady.

The battle was intense, ships on both sides taking burning dives down to the planet's surface, leaving there mark in history as a burnt out husk of metal. The fox watched as the craft moved closer, slowly it flipped, presenting its central cannon to the city below.

He had to act, if he waited too long, there would be a massacre, and he aimed not to have that blood upon his hands. With a sharp snap of the arwing, the fuselage pointed towards the ships massive weapon.

"Clear the area," he shouted, the glass cockpit seemed to scream at him it its green, reds, and whites. Warning klaxons blaring into his ears as his ships proximity grew closer to the cannon. Sparks began to appear as the prongs of the cannon seemed to activate, charging and farming together, a particle ball growing.

A lone smart bomb ejected from the arwing, following a steady path to the particle cluster and hitting it.

Fox watched, his breath caught in his throat as a small spark flashed within the mother ships core, soon followed by a chain of explosions, rocking its body, it seemed to groan loudly as metal and debris twisted. The ship slowly rocking to the side and diving away from the arcology. Massive explosions tearing it apart.

A grin sat upon the foxes face for a mere moment, turbulence slammed into his ship. A sickening crunch echoed in his ears and he turned to see a burning piece of metal jammed into his opposing g-diffuser. The ship dived, slamming the vulpine into his seat as g-forces began tearing at his ship, the ground quickly came up to meet him.

* * *

"How does he do it?" an avian asked quietly in hopes that Fox would not hear.

Peppy turned in his seat to face the bird, "Do what?"

"How does he keep such a straight face, it pisses me off that he can sit there and act so high and mighty during the war!"

"Falco, all of us have some way of handling shell shock."

"Peppy, he goes down there, after each mission, he goes to the hospitals, the medical bays, I've heard the other guys talk about it, even Bill, says its odd, he just enters and watches, sometimes greeting the wounded."

"For him it's a reminder of what it means to be in command Falco, he fights along with us, but whenever we make a hit, it's still under his orders, he's different in that regard to his father, where we had the whole band of brothers to share our thoughts with, it's not so much here," he gestured to the whole of the Great Fox, "Four fellas on a ship, it's not so much an atmosphere of family that you usually find within a company of soldiers, and most of all, he hasn't anyone to share anything with, you've got to remember, he lost a lot through his years."

Falco shrugged eyeing the vulpine who seemed to distracted by his own work to pay attention to the two of them.

"I don't know, doesn't that seem a bit harsh? Hell, I thought he'd have someone to talk to at least, a girlfriend, anything? I mean I got Katt, and I tell you, it does wonders," the avian chirped.

"It does, but you have to be willing to share, you can't just force these things," Peppy frowned, "Sadly it's how some people handle the stress."

"I don't know, a corked bottle doesn't do much if it keeps getting shook up, at some point all that pressure has to go somewhere, you've heard about the others before, once that shell shock hits you, it sticks to ya something harsh!"

"Sometimes it does, sometimes it doesn't," the hare pulled a small stick of celery out and nibbled it idly, "Remember, no family to go to, and no relations, he's in his own world sometimes, and it's the only place he'll let himself wander, it can be colorful, or it can be void of anything."

Fox stood and moved over to the other two, "Alright guys, we have an ops. Well be hitting Macbeth, Slippy has the tank all geared and ready to go, I'll need you both to assist me from the air, if we can stop Andross's production facilities, will severely cripple his operations!"

They both gave him a salute, taking their things and then all three left for the hanger.

* * *

Darkness, or was it? He didn't know. He held his small hands out before him, cut and bruised, bloody from years of abuse, of fighting. He stood, his small legs weary with pain, the tiny kit tried walking, only to fall.

Tears ran down his face as crawled like an animal, far ahead of him a small light glimmered. He whimpered, moving as fast as he could, feeling as though the darkness would lose him in its abyss forever.

Warmth, sweet wonderful warmth enveloped him as he neared the source of the light, a little fire, its soft pops and sparks echoing in the cold. Carefully the kit held his hand out towards the flaws and cooed softly at. The warmth began to die, and his eyes opened in horror. Blood seemed to rain from his hands, pouring from the clawed scars of his hands and dousing the warm flames, leaving him in the dark again.

He shivered, staring at the smoke and broke down, his small bloody little paws rubbing at his face.

'I'm sorry.'

He shuddered, shrinking away from a gentle glow that stood before him, his eyes averted from the bright light. Bloodied paws covered his face in fear of this strange happening.

"Why are you alone?" it asked, "Why do you cry?"

"It's quiet."

"What of your friends?"

"So quiet," he repeated, rubbing his eyes red with blood, "Go away!"

Crimson began to pool around him, washing the ground in its red tide and surrounding him. Slowly it rose, enveloping him in its wake.

* * *

Krystal opened her eyes slowly, staring at the alien walls that surrounded her. What of the stone, what of the temple, and her prison?

Her ears flicked towards a blurry figure, listening as he spoke in a familiar tongue, though it came through muffled and distant.

"Cornerian?" she thought, he was speaking to someone else, his attention taken by a figure on the monitor before him. He was chuckling softly before the screens occupant vanished.

Military words reached her ears and she glanced around, spotting her staff, it sat cradled in a pack not far from her, its tip covered in green blood. Her eyes narrowed at the sight and turned to focus upon the only other rooms tenant.

Carefully she moved away from her cot, a gentle tug nearly causing her to yelp in pain. She looked to her arm and noticed the needle sticking out from it. She pulled it out, letting it hang by the cot. Then arms outstretched she moved towards her possible assailant.

He turned, his green eyes regarding her with an unknown emotion behind them. He seemed to be admiring her which brought a seething anger to her.

"Oh?"

It was the last thing he said before her hands clasped onto his temples.

"Comburo Minae!" she hissed, her grip firm. His eyes rolled up into his head and his body went limp, the weight pulling him from her hands to collapse onto the floor, she growled and spat "Monster!"

It was then that she began to clearly see her surroundings. Turning back to the cot, she spotted the neatly folded clothing next to it. The bag itself full of eggs and other mementos of the Saurian planet. A ping cause her to turn and she examined the monitor, a message icon bouncing in the corner.

She held out her hand and ran her fingers across it, the digital envelope opening, an odd sense of foreboding and doubt beginning to fill her senses.

* * *

Department of the Cornerian Council

THIS IS TO CERTIFY THAT

THE COUNCIL SESSION HAS AWARDED THE

CORNERIAN DEFENSE COMMENDATION MEDAL

TO

MERCENARY UNIT STAR FOX

COMMANDING LEADER

FOX MCCLOUD

FOR

Meritorious Service while serving as a reconnaissance and Military Operator for the Cornerian Government in the recovery and repair of the Saurian conflict. Fox McCloud is singularly responsible for the flawless recuperation of the Saurian Planet and-

* * *

She blinked, running her eyes over the message again, pausing over "Fox McCloud." At first it felt like it was a joke.

"It couldn't be!"

She moved away from the monitor and looked to the cot again, examining the bag and reading the words "Electrolytes" upon it. Then her eyes surveyed her surrounding, noticing the Winged Fox logo stamp upon a few of the cabinets.

A paw rose up to her mouth in shock and she spun on her heels to look upon the floor where the one known as Fox McCloud lay, crumpled in a heap.

"No!" she nearly shouted, kneeling at his side and tugging him close against her body, "No, no, no!"

She held his face and felt her stomach turn, he was pale under his fur, his face, already wrapped in bandages from whatever he had suffered earlier, had begun to bleed again.

"No, don't do this," she hugged his head gently to her breast, softly chanting, "Liceo socious sanitas."

A glow began to envelop the two of them as she brought her head down to gently touch against his, nuzzling gently. Calling out into his memories for his soul.

Colors and images flashed before her eyes, some lingering for mere moments, others seeming to last for an eternity, hidden memories, secrets of his past of what made him Fox McCloud playing out in varying .

"But where is his soul?" she wondered, frightened it had already left. A dark void surrounding her glowing form came as an answer, like a desolate valley. Off in the distance, a small flicker of light seemed to glow for a mere moment before vanishing.

She made haste towards the wisp of smoke, watching it coil slowly into the night sky before vanishing. Her eyes had to adjust to the dim hue of the land, a small trembling figure sat before her, crawling away as fast as it could, a small trail of black following.

She spoke to what seemed to be a small child, asking the kit why it cried and listening to its lonely answer.

"Where is the soul? Where is your life?" she asked in fear, reaching out towards the kit. He recoiled, the ichor surrounding him rose and engulfed them both.

Another vision embraced her and she watched in silence.

* * *

He took long slow breathes as he observed the other pilot across from him, the billowing plume of smoke rising from the venomian fighter.

"Don't do anything stupid," said Fox, his weapon trained upon the feline pilot.

She hissed at him, her arms up in surrender as the fox moved slowly towards her.

"By order of the Pinkerton Miranda, you are a prisoner of war and well be transferring you to the Cornerian military for interrogation."

Her eyes turned to slits as she glared at him, fangs bared. As he gripped her arm, she acted with a only a felines grace, twisting around his body and landing a blow to his back.

He nearly dropped, the kidney punch sending a shock through his body. With a sharp push, he jumped backwards into her, both of them rolling to the ground.

She made a quick snap kick, knocking the gun away from his hand, propped upon her hand she pushed, and snapped her other foot out, nearly catching him square in the face.

With a tuck and roll, Fox took a handful of dirt and threw it at the feline. She flinched and he used the moment to tackle her back to the ground, straddling a top her.

Her claws raked across his and then clenched tightly. He yelped in pain falling back as she came down atop him, pushing his hand firmly against this chest, digging those ivory daggers into him.

Fox's hand desperately tried to push her off, his other dragging along the ground for something, anything. The cool feel of metal met his grasp and he tugged, hard, swinging the piece of scrap and banging it against the other pilots head.

Rolling, hands clasped tightly to her now cracked helmet, she hissed and spat at him. Wearily Fox side stepped around her before kicking out, it was easily blocked and they both began brawling.

She twisted into a feint, readying an axe kick. Fox caught it only just, and punched her hard in the gut. At first he watched satisfied that he had taken care of her, but soon his face took on one of horror as he watched her stumble.

"No!" he shouted as feline let forth a gasp of shock a sickening sound tearing into the air.

Cold yellow eyes regarded him, wide open in surprise. A small trial of crimson following along the ragged and twisted wing of her fighter. The tip sticking out from her breast.

It as his first person to person confrontation of the war, his first kill. Slowly he moved to the felines side, shifting her carefully and removing her helmet. A small photo hung within it, it appeared to be a family, the merc seemingly taking the side of Andross to supply for her young ones.

"But...why," said Fox to the silence, "Why."

He began punching the ships side, harder and harder, feeling as though his knuckles would give way, "Why that mad man, why would you join him!"

He couldn't cry, he felt such emotions had left him long ago, instead he felt anger as he slammed his fist over and over denting the ships plating.

"I won't let this go on," he promised himself, tugging the photo and pocketing it. He turned to look at the pilot, closing her eyes and pulling her corpse from the wreckage. Silently he pulled a scrap of metal away and began digging, digging till he beheld the vast black hole.

Soon enough the body laid quietly below, the pilots helmet upon the scrap iron cross that marked it.

* * *

She watched the image fade away into the landscape, then turned to find the kit had vanished, a lone cross the only thing marking the empty landscape.

Kneeling she began to dig into the dirt, the land seemed to fight against her, like sand upon the beach, each hand full she moved seemed to wash back into the hole. Soon a small trial trickled down from the helmet that crowned the cross.

Her gaze following it as it trailed and vanished into the horizon. There she noticed something peculiar. A house, quiet and lonesome, nestled within a black forest. It frightened her, the house itself seemed uninviting, with its isolated yet pristine architecture.

Yet it beckoned her in with the soft words of hidden memories, its door slowly opening, a small hand print upon the frame. Enter she did, into the quiet and dark corridors of the dwelling.

Shadows seem to dance along the walls like coiling smoke in the wind, what little light came from outside its windows lit the thin outlines of bad memories which bled throughout the building, like exposed capillaries, shifting and twining.

Her footsteps seemed to betray no sound, the mere echo of silence repeating throughout the house, only to be broken by the soft whispers of the past.

The rattling of feet above Krystals head gave pause to the vixen, then slowly she turned towards the stairs, following its twisted path.

It would have been better if the house wasn't so clean and empty of life. Nothing seemed to acknowledge her existence within, no mote of dust, no shadows from her glow, the house seemed to weave its own story, echo's of the vulpines past etched into the fabric of time.

She paused, eyeing the sad and solitary figure huddled in a corner. Its eyes covered with a small blind, a ball rolling between its tiny paws.

"Fox?" she moved slowly and carefully towards him.

He froze, the ball rolling away from his hands, "Who is it?"

"My name is Krystal."

"Do I know you?" he asked.

"I shouldn't talk to people I don't know then." He turned back to the ball, rolling it around.

She knelt before him, "Why are you here?"

"It's my home," he answered, gesturing to the house, "It's kept me safe. It protects me from the things outside."

She cocked her head slightly, "What things?"

"Anything, the cold, the heat, strangers, are you sure I don't know you?" he asked again, "You smell familiar to me."

"We may have met, briefly," she answered guiltily.

"Oh, well that's good, you're not sposed to be here if I don't know you."

Gently she reached out to him, taking his hands in hers. He flinched and tried to pull away, but she wouldn't allow him to. Drawing him close, her fingers moving up to work at the knot upon the blindfold covering his eyes.

"No," he whimpered softly, "I don't wanna see anything."

"It is not your life to suffer," she said warmly, tugging away the Scrap of clothe, "No one deserves to suffer, to be alone, no matter how much they believe it is for the better of others!"

Her hands slid slowly along his muzzle and lifted his face up to hers, black eyes regarded her in terror as they seemed to bleed his worst fears.

"I'm sorry, it's not your fault," she whispered.

He shook his head shouting, "Stop it!"

"I'm sorry," she wrapped her arms around the small tod and holding him closely, "It's not your fault!"

He choked, hugging her tightly as he began to cry, his tears fading drop by drop as they touched her glowing form.

"You're warm," he choked, nuzzling against her.

Krystal opened her eyes and regarded the young man in her arms. Leaning back against the medical stand of the Great Fox's med bay. She gently rubbed her fingers delicately along his muzzle, the bleeding having stopped.

"I never meant to harm the one who saved me," she said softly, rubbing his ear, "I didn't even know I was rescued."

Fox swallowed a breathe of air and looked up into her eyes, he felt himself flush as he realized what he was nuzzling against.

She gasped as he quickly hoisted her into the air with his arms, lifting her up against the stand behind her, those frightening blacks still held in his eyes.

"I nearly get myself killed, by everything on that planet, only to have the person I saved turn on me?"

"I'm sorry," she cried in surprise, placing her hand on his, the effort before having already drained her of her talents.

"You had no right to see what you did," he shouted, "None!"

He was breathing raggedly, an almost black like miasma surrounded him, his aura tainted and unclean, only a single glimmer of light winked in between the swirl of hate and anger.

"Please," she begged, reaching out to it, his grip tightening.

'Don't hurt me.'

His eyes widened in horror, releasing her as he stumbled back, tripping over his own feet. He regarded her with jade green eyes now, the black taint slowly dispersing into nothingness. They both looked away, sitting in silence. The soft hum of the AC filling the room. The vixen began to shiver.

"It must be cold," he said softly collecting the blanket from the cot and draping it over her shoulders, still not looking. "I didn't mean to hurt you...I'm sorry."

She froze slightly as he wrapped her, then whimpered softly as he lifted her carefully in his arms. Setting her down upon the cot. Fox rubbed his eyes wearily taking a seat on its edge.

"I didn't mean to hurt you," he whispered softly, "I would never, not to you."

He hung his head, a gray cloud of depression slowly sweeping in over him. The vixen frowning as she watched him curl up, head in his hands like the kit she had seen before.

Slowly she shifted on the cot and tugged the fox into her arms, hugging him tightly, just like before. He nuzzled her gently.

"Your warm," he whispered.

'Share your burden with me'

He paused, again a voice in his head, but this time warm and soothing, no hint of malice in it. He looked up to the vixen hugging him, questions burning in his eyes.

"Yes, I can?" she answered him, her voice soft, "When I choose to that is."

He felt stumped, the idea of a telepath here in his ship, this girl. He could accept the Krozoa spirits, he could accept that monster.

"It wasn't Andross," she whispered, giving him pause in his mental ramblings.

"How do you know that?"

"The spirit that you had released, it plagues upon the wants and desires of those around us," she began to preen her tail, "Do not believe that only the good exist, for they have those whom have been imprisoned for their vices, that one, that beast, responsible for my imprisonment, his was a vice for power, greed, and war, even suffering."

"He seemed so real though."

"It does that, it takes the worst that it can find, and that simian, was the worst it saw, hidden deep in your mind, all his emotions, his greed, it was delectable to his touch and he consumed it, became it, and with it, he took your fears, your pain, and your burdens."

Fox shook his head, "Unbelievable, just unbelievable, spirits, magic, and now you."

His paw caressed her muzzle, turning her so she would meet his eyes. They paused for a moment, reading each other's eyes, green and blue seeming to mix together in their reflections.

'Will you trust me,' her mind hummed softly within his, 'Let me carry your wounds, and I shall let you know all of mine in time.'

"How...are you speaking to me?" he asked suddenly, the question throwing her off, "Your Cornerian is perfect."

"Oh, well I wasn't on that rock all my life," she answered timidly, "I came to Sauria only after the end of the war, before that I was an orphan in Katina."

Her paw rose out from under the blanket, rubbing along the vulpines neck and holding up the pendant. It clicked open, the soft hum of its music box ringing in the med bay.

"Your favorite song?"

"Yes," he replied, "She used to sing it to me."

"I know this photo!" She examined the image within it, "It's me!"

"I figured," he said, a hint of exhaustion in his voice, "That means, you've met my mother, back before, you lost your home."

He leaned back, his eyes closed as his tired mind tried to continue its futile work at piecing together all that happened. An old melody tickled his ears, though a new voice sang it softly, it followed in tune with the pendant.

"When did you learn that song?"

"From her, your mother," Krystal placed the necklace back under his shirt, "When I was young, I hardly new a word of Cornerian, so she would sit with me and teach me that song as a start, she told me how she would sing it to her kit when he was afraid, or lonesome."

A small smile appeared on his face, "Alright, think you can follow me?"

A small nod answered him, both of them standing from the cot. Before they moved on, Krystal turned to collect her staff, hugging it close to her

He grinned, "So I take it you don't normally venture across the system with next to nothing on as armor?"

She frowned, face reddening in embarrassment, "No, not really, it was all that was left after my craft was destroyed by the Sharp Claw, that and my staff."

They stepped onto the lift, Fox asking her to wait a moment as he went back to collect the clothing.

"I thought you'd probably want a little more than bikini armor aboard this ship, what with us heading to the Gradius Shipyards, the last thing you need is everyone getting googlely eyed over you!"

"Oh, and wouldn't that sadden you just a bit?" she grinned as he began to turn different shades of red, "What was that the hare said? Ten minutes."

"You know, I've no objection to flushing you out the airlock as well with the others," groaned the fox as the vixen began to laugh.

"You'd never do that."

A loud gurgle rumbled in the elevator. The vixens face turning scarlet.

"I take it your hungry?" grinned Fox, "Well get you settled, then I'll bring you some food, alright?"

She nodded in silence, hugging her belly tightly, giving it a few muttered curses under her breath.

They entered the long corridor leading up to the bridge, pausing before one of the doors on the side. Fox ran his fingers along its panel and it opened quietly. Ushering the vixen inside, he swiped the light panel.

"You can use my room, that is till the Great Fox earns her extension, settle yourself in and I'll bring you some food."

She began to object, but he silenced her easily enough, "Don't think of it, I'm not going to have you lying on a medical cot for the rest of the trip."

She huffed silently with a pout, taking a seat on the bed as Fox left the room.

She began looking around its quarters, having seen it a few times during her brief mental connection to the mercenary leader.

Comfortable came to mind. A bathroom entrance sat in the corner, taking a damp piece of cloth from the sink, she carefully cleaned her staff. With a small smile, she placed it upon Fox's desk and examined his computer. Tapping the screen. Nothing came up, she tapped it again.

"Locked," she muttered. She had hoped to get an update about the Lylat System, her time on Sauria having deprived her of any news from the outside world.

The soft hiss of air signaled the vulpines return. A tray balanced in his hands.

"We're sadly due for a restock," he apologized, setting the tray down on the bedside table. The contents of the soup and meat steamed. "Usually the others like to raid the fridge to its bones, so I tend to smuggle some food away for safe keeping, emergencies, or for guests."

She couldn't help but drool at the scent, giving a small prayer of thanks, she chewed a piece of meat and churred softly.

"Meat, hmmm sweat and tender too," she purred, "I've been on those stupid eggs and fruits for so longs, I've nearly forgotten the taste!"

"Well, I do pride myself on cooking," he chuckled, turning to his desk and thumbing along its panel, the monitor flared to life, "There, I take it, since you're not so native to Sauria, you'll like to peruse the net, connection might be a bit slow here and there, the ships passing through a few dead spaces, so signals gonna come out a little weak every now and then."

"Thank you, and yes, it's been a long time, I need to make sure people know I'm still around!" she spoke between mouthfuls of food.

He grinned, leaning against the wall and watching her eat, continuing his admiration of the vixen.

She pushed the tray away and patted her belly, letting a deep sigh of relief escape her. "I need to see if I can get in contact with a friend."

Fox tilted his head slightly as she continued, "No, nothing like that, he's an old gentlemen who rescued me and some other Cerenians from some slavers during our escape many years back, he's the one responsible for getting me setup in Katina."

"Hmm, well if he becomes difficult to find, I'll bet Peppy can help. During his stint with the military, he had befriended many of the higher ranking officers."

A yawn escaped the vixens lips no matter how hard she tried to stifle it.

Fox examined the desk clock and muttered, "It's only been a few hours, we should turn in for the day, I'd like to ask you more questions later if that's alright?"

"It is," she answered, watching as he made to leave the room, "Where are you going?"

"Oh, to our break room, we've a couch there that I can crash on, nothing to worry about."

She rubbed her tail nervously for a moment, asking "Could...could you please stay here? I don't really want to be left alone."

It sounded childish to her, but Fox merely smiled, pulling a chair over to the bedside.

"I guess I could brave it, just as long as you don't go poking around my mind alright," he jested.

Krystal gently took his paws in hers, startling him, "I promise not to if you'd like."

His mind raced for a moment, he gently rubbed her hands answering "Krystal, I trust you. I do wonder though, how can you do what you do without the staff?"

"It is a natural ability for my people, as far as I've learned, I never got to learn enough though."

Her mind touched his, and for once he felt it, gently flowing within his memories. She paused on a thought of his and her eyes widen slightly, "You could use the staff?"

"Well, yeah, couldn't anyone?"

She shook her head, "No, there is a reason why it's my staff, it was passed to me by my parents with their blessing, the only way you could use it would be."

"Yes?" Fox waited for an answer, the vixen seemed stunned all of a suddenly, "Krystal?"

"Tu mei animus militis"

Fox cringed slightly at the alien words, looking about and then checking himself over, "I...didn't do something wrong did I?"

A bashful smile grew upon her face, her hands cupping her cheeks, "No, I can't say anything right now. Just give me a little time to think this through ok, I promise I'll have an answer for you, have a goodnight Fox."

Confusion stamped itself to his expression, and he shrugged, moving over to the lights, and dimming them. Flickering stars added a faint glow to the room as he relaxed back in the chair, quickly his body caught up to him, putting him back into a deep slumber, all the while the vixen watched.

"Tu mei animus militis...I never thought it possible," carefully moving out of the bed she smiled, caressing Fox's brow and placing a kiss upon his forehead, "Thank you, I hope to repay you, for all you've done for me."

She crawled back under the covers and took in its scent deeply, nuzzling into the warm blankets, eyes glazing over with sleep.

* * *

MH47E here and working on the next bit, taking a little experience of some friends ptsd but putting a lighter touch on it.

Also can you guess the language?

Hope you folks are enjoying this, I look forward to spilling out more as time comes!

Also if the memory run seems to loop and twist and confuse, its kind of the idea, as his we see his mind slowly unravel


End file.
